Satsujin-sha
by Meh18
Summary: Two Shot/ — "Ella me pertenece, bebiendo su juventud es la única manera de poseerla. La amo y deseo" ¿Que harías si tu mundo se cae de un día para otro?... ¿Cuando eres la presa de un maniático?... no sabes ¿cierto? /—. Se buena, y seré bueno… no quiero acerté daño, Bonita. / —. No me dejes... —. No lo haré, no dejare que nada te pase./ —No hay tiempo para el adiós… susurraba
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del sensualismo Masashi Kishitroll, los he usado para entretenimiento mío y el suyo.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia moderada, escenas fuertes.

* * *

 **Satsujin-sha**

Autor: Meh18

—" _Ella me pertenece, bebiendo su juventud es la única manera de poseerla. La amo y deseo"_

Sakura rodo los ojos, era muy obvio que precisamente en Halloween planearan una reunión en la casa más alejada de Konoha, esto solo se le ocurría a Ino. No tenía el humor para ir, si por ella fuera se quedaría en su departamento para así, ahogarse en sufrimiento, desgraciadamente sus suplicas no competían con las tácticas de manipulación de su gritona amiga.

Con 19 años es estudiante de medicina, cursa el segundo cuatrismestre en la universidad central, y tiene una vida con las suficientes comodidades para no quejarse. Excelentes amigos, que a pesar de no ser muy cuerdos o no estudiar en la misma carrera siempre están ahí para cuando ella los necesita…

— ¡Date prisa! — grito Suigetsu desde su _Audi_ , de acuerdo retiraba lo de "excelentes amigos"

Dando pasos desganados se acercó al _Jeep_ de Naruto, ese rubio era su mejor amigo desde la primaria, él tiene novia, una muchacha muy sería, abecés se pregunta cómo fue que se hicieron novios, eran muy diferentes. Una vez dentro se sentó en los asientos de cuero de la parte trasera, un poco incomoda por ser la única soltera de ese auto. Sai e Ino ocupaban los asientos enfrente de ella.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Naruto, mirándola por el retrovisor.

La peli rosa frunció el ceño, por supuesto que entendió su "¿estás bien?" —. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

—Bueno ese Teme no vendrá, tiene entrenamiento. — arrancando el auto se puso en marcha, la chica miro hacía la ventana «Gracias Naruto». La razón por la que prefería morir en sufrimiento, se debía a que hacia menos de una semana, mandaron unas fotografías donde su novio, no mejor dicho, su ex novio, se besuqueaba con una de sus compañeras. El sobre dónde venían no tenía nada escrito, no descarto la idea de que fuera producto de la zorra esa.

—No la agobies Naruto. — dijo Ino ceñuda, como su mejor amiga estuvo presente cuando sucedió el rompimiento, fue muy intenso, ya que Sasuke negó y sigue negando lo sucedido, por mala suerte una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

—Saben, yo aún sigo sin creer que ese Teme te haya traicionado. — Naruto, pasó gran parte del tiempo charlando con su hermano y siendo sincero le creía. —. Te ama demasiado, Sakura- _chan_.

—Yo también lo dudo, ese engreído te ama, fea. — Sai le dedicó una de sus famosas sonrisas a la chica con aura de amargura.

No dijo nada. La forma en la que Sasuke negaba los hechos, la ponían en duda, hace dos días fue cuando le pidió un tiempo, él se molestó tanto que terminó por destruir un espejo en su habitación, esos días no había parado de llorar, aclaración, sigue llorando. Todo se decidiría una vez le entregaran los estudios de la foto – ingenuamente mando las fotos a un estudio, para comprobar si eran reales. – a esos niveles, ella quería creerle.

—Déjenla, no necesita seguir oyendo lo que ya sabe, ¿cierto? — por fin intervino Hinata, la peli rosa asintió dándole la razón, ella mejor que nadie sabía que él la amaba, 4 años y medio lo respaldaban.

El camino fue tranquilo y silencioso, a excepción de la música de los carros que venían atrás. Aparte del _Audi_ de Suigetsu, también venía el _deportivo_ de Neji, con su novia y su mejor amigo, y como olvidar a Shikamaru – también tiene un _Audi_ – _,_ en ese auto venían su novia Temari, Kiba, Chouji y Shino. El único que faltaba era Sasuke, no sabía si agradecer a su facultad de lucha o lamentarse por venir prácticamente sola.

—Sube la colina. — ordeno Ino, a las afueras de Konoha, en un camino escabroso y arboles gigantes, se hallaba en la cima una ¿mansión? Los cuatro coches, pasaron la cerca y se detuvieron en el patio.

Sakura se bajó anonada del _Jeep_ , la mansión era enorme y majestuosa, casi podía decir con seguridad que aquello era un castillo medieval. Sus ventanales con marcos de madera, tenían cortinas de seda blanca. Un escalofrió bajo por su columna, realmente le dio mala espina el lugar, su vista se percató de algo inusual, entrecerrando los ojos enfoco su mirada en la ventana más retirada de la casona. Algo los observaba… una… ¿sombra?

— ¡Te has lucido Ino! — el tímpano de Sakura casi exploto, Kiba paso su brazo por los delgados hombros de la chica.

— ¿Cómo la conseguiste? —pregunta Tenten de la mano de Neji. Todos bajaron de los coches, comenzando a desempacar las cosas.

—Lo sé, soy genial. Mi padre tiene que venderla, y lo he convencido de prestármela. — dijo altanera. —. Solo tengan cuidado con las habitaciones. — guiño un ojo, mirando a todos. Suponía que esta noche, todos morirían intoxicados por el alcohol, teniendo sexo como animales salvajes para así despertar con un dolor de cabeza infernal.

—Lo tendremos. — Kiba olisqueo su cabello rosado, provocando en ella un extremo incómodo. El muchacho había estado actuando raro desde que se hiciera pública su rotura. Quitándose el pesado brazo de sus hombros, tomo dos bolsas.

Olvidando el porqué de su escalofrío, camino hacia la enorme puerta. Esa noche sería diferente, esta vez trajeron bastante alcohol, música, y botana. Esta clase de reuniones se planeaba cada fin de curso.

Ino fue la primera en entrar, les dio la bienvenida un vestíbulo con exquisita decoración. Todo en ella irradiaba elegancia, bajaron unos cuantos escalones, la sala tenía seis sillones, dos con tres apartados, tres con dos, y uno con un apartado, eran de color beige, y costura color café. En el centro una pequeña mesa de baño de caoba con cristal sobre esta, le daba una imagen de riqueza, en si todo el lugar parecía salido de un cuento.

—Fuu, fuu. — Suigetsu río a carcajadas, todos miraban maravillados el lugar, bueno con excepción de algunos.

—Nada mal. — dijo Neji.

— ¡Tiene billar! — Rock Lee grito desde una habitación, después de la entrada todos comenzaron a dispersarse.

Sakura tomo las bolsas de las muchachas, subiendo las escaleras de madera, busco una habitación. Estuvieron de acuerdo en traer maquillaje y vestimenta de antro. Se introdujo en la primera puerta que vio, era bastante amplia, la cama quinsay era rodeada por estola negra. Dejo las bolsas sobre el sillón, sentándose sobre estas miro el mural del techo, la pintura tenía ángeles desnudos. Cualquier cosa que viera o hacia era lo suficiente para hacerla extrañar a Sasuke, hasta esos ángeles desnudos le recordaron a él. Estuvo muy tentada en mandarle un mensaje y decirle que viniera, pero casi de inmediato se arrepentía, no quería verse como una idiota si resultaba ser cierto lo de su infidelidad. «A quien engaño, soy una estúpida» era increíble que a pesar de haber visto las fotos, aún tenga falsas esperanzas.

—Oye no te duermas. — Karin se sentó a lado de ella. Fumaba – como siempre – Sakura arrugo la nariz molesta por el cigarrillo. —. ¿Aun crees esa mierda?

—Es difícil no hacerlo — contesto suspicaz, Karin cursaba la misma carrera que Sasuke, prácticamente eran buenos amigos. —. ¿Tú no lo harías?

—Umm... yo habría matado a esa perra.

— ¡Muy bien zorras! — Ino entro a la habitación. —. ¡Pongámonos guapas!

Tenten negó con la cabeza burlona, Temari se echó en la cama. Lanzó un suspiro, la tortura comienza.

—Los chicos preparan las bebidas. — dijo Hinata. —. Tenemos suficiente tiempo.

La peli rosa miro como todas sus amigas se hacían bolas, cuestionándose que vestido usar, intercambiando tops, y probándose entre ellas los tacones. No tenía por qué estar con el ánimo decaído, consideraría la opción de perdonarlo si los estudios salían verdaderos, este día de Halloween lo disfrutaría al máximo y tal vez solo tal vez, olvidaría el porqué de su tristeza.

«Puedes hacerlo.» Dando un salto y siendo más rápida que la jauría de mujeres salvajes, tomo su bolsa y se metió al baño. Había optado por un vestido de tubo color negro, no era muy corto ni descotado, sus tacones de 12 centímetros de color rojo hacían que sus piernas lucieran más largas.

 _Top… Top_

— ¡Vamos! ¡Necesito el baño! — Ino chillo golpeando la puerta. Sakura ignoro los gritos, puso dos capas de mascara para pestañas, y difumino delineador negro bajo sus ojos, sus labios solo necesitaron un retoque de rosa pálido. Ato un listón negro alrededor de su cuello, su piel blanca y maquillaje le daban un aspecto de vampiresa, plancho sus mechones más cortos y esponjo un poco el cabello. Como retoque final se roció perfume.

Maravillada por su trabajo salió del baño, caminando como toda una diva, regreso su actitud normal. Afuera Karin se maquillaba, Temari ya estaba lista, con un vestido lila dejaba un poco al aire sus firmes pechos, Tenten usaba pantalones negros, y ombliguera azul marino. Hinata usaba un vestido de tubo corto, color vino, su cabello lo alzo en una coleta.

Hizo espacio entre la montaña de ropa, tomando asiento espero a que sus amigas estuvieran listas. Afortunadamente Ino no tardo mucho, su vestido de color rojizo amenazaba con dejar salir sus bubis. Todas se dieron un repaso, la música se comenzó a escuchar señal de que los muchachos ya empezaban con el festejo. Con el ánimo reanudado, respiro profundo y salió hacia las escaleras, acompañada de todas sus amigas.

No sabía si reírse o abrazarlos por idiotas, su decoración dejaba en duda lo que se suponía que tenía que ser, las calabazas tenían espantosas caras deformadas, toda la estancia y el cuarto del billar tenían la luz apagada, solo alumbraban las luces de colores, la música a todo volumen y la mesa con las bebidas, y botanas dieron un apetecible recibimiento.

—Woow. — Suigetsu se mordió los labios apenas las vio. —. Están que arden, chiquitas. Pero tú más amor. — inmediatamente tomo de las caderas a Karin, besándola como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Muy hermosas. — Naruto le entrego un vaso con vodka, y tomo de la mano a Hinata. —. Si quieres que llame a Sasuke solo pídemelo.

—No será necesario. — dijo con una falsa sonrisa. «Por favor hazlo», miro alrededor ¿y ahora qué? camino entre los muchachos y bebió de su vaso, esa noche no pensaba tomar demasiado.

— ¿Bailamos? — Lee se plantó frente a ella, extendiendo su mano le dedico una sonrisa.

Bien, no había peligro alguno con él, se conocían desde la preparatoria, su confianza para bailar con él y no correr el peligro de una manoseada se debía a que él era gay. Bebió todo el contenido de su vaso, dejándolo sobre la mesa, tomo su mano y se dirigieron hacia el espacio para bailar – removieron los sillones – la canción era muy rítmica, Sakura movió sus caderas contra las suyas, dejando que pasara sus manos por su cintura.

—Luces bien, Saku. — dijo Lee en un jadeo.

Sakura hizo caso omiso a la mirada de cierta persona, que no se había perdido movimiento alguno de su baile.

—No te separes de mí. — susurró contra su oído. Lee asintió, entendiendo de inmediato por que lo decía.

—El perrito anda en celo. — dijo a carcajadas.

Así lo hizo, no se separó de su amiga en todo el rato, bebieron vaso tras vaso. Sakura bailo con Naruto, riendo por todo, y recordando el cómo se hicieron amigos, la cosa era muy cómica pues en la primaria el rubio sufría acoso, en una ocasión la pequeña Sakura se dirigía para el baño, cuando vio a unos brabucones golpeándolo, en ese tiempo ella sabía "defenderse" con ayuda de unas rocas, defendió al pequeño Naruto, desde ese entonces formaron un lazo de hermanos. Ahora la cosa era diferente, él era quien la defendía, no le importaba si Sasuke estuviera a su lado, él siempre la protegía. Fue un dilema cuando se enteró que ella y el teme andaban.

—El domingo es mi partido ¿vendrás? — pregunto el rubio, gritando por sobre el ruido de la música.

—Claro que sí. — contesto Sakura, en todo el tiempo que él llevaba jugando Futbol americano, siempre lo acompañaba. —. Hinata pasara por mí.

Bailaron una canción más, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto. Las risas se escuchaban más fuertes, todos bailaron como completos idiotas. No sabían la hora, se desconectaron de todo el exterior, dejaron sus celulares en un recipiente de cristal, era como una norma de amigos, nada de llamadas o cosas que pudieran distráelos de la fiesta.

Sakura, se dirigió hacia la mesa, tomando el décimo vaso con vodka y frutas. Las ventanas retumbaron con el _dubstep_ a todo volumen. Caminando se hizo espacio entre la gente, sintió un jalón en su antebrazo.

— ¿Por qué tan sola? — Kiba pego todo su cuerpo al femenino, su aliento alcoholizado dio la advertencia de ¡Ebrio!

—No estoy sola, Kiba. — lanzo un mini carcajada, trato de zafarse del agarre.

—Bailemos. — tomo su pequeña cintura en un fuerte agarre, escondió su rostro en el cuello de la chica, olisqueando su suave aroma.

Sakura no quería ser grosera, además no había problema si bailaba con él ¿cierto? A pesar de que la canción no era para bailar demasiado juntos, él no se despegó ni un centímetro. La peli rosa bebió su vaso, calmando los nervios, pego un respingo al ser transportada hacía un rincón, para estar borracho tenía bastante fuerza.

—La pista se encuentra allá. — dijo con nervios, señalando hacía donde se encontraba Naruto y Hinata.

—Aquí hay más privacidad. — arrincono el cuerpo contra la pared, poniendo sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza, se acercó peligrosamente a su cara.

—Detente Kiba. — mandando todo a la mierda, apretó sus puños. Quiso asestarle un golpe en el estómago, pero él fue más rápido, tomando sus muñecas subió sus manos sobre su cabeza. ¡No!.

—Me gustas mucho Sakura. — dejando esas palabras en el aire la beso con fuerza, ella cerro sus labios, no correspondiendo el beso, gimoteo para quitárselo de encima.

—Hey, Kiba déjala en paz. — como caído del cielo, Neji empujo a Kiba, quitándolo de ella, y poniéndose frente suyo. —. Lárgate antes de que te golpee.

Kiba gruño, insultándolo se fue hecho una furia, Neji giro para inspeccionar si no había daño alguno en ella.

—Gracias, Neji. — dijo la chica.

—Toma. — le entrego un vaso con tequila, sonriendo como todo un galán. —, para el susto. Si se te acerca dímelo, vale.

—Está bien.

Sakura respiro repetidas veces, «Eso estuvo cerca», el tequila quemo su garganta, busco con la mirada a Naruto, Hinata lo abrazaba de la cintura, por la forma en la que manoteaba, se dio cuenta que él había visto todo. Camino con apresuro hacia él.

—Tranquilo no pasó nada. — tomo su cara entre sus manos e hizo que la mirara a los ojos. —. Estoy bien, mírame.

— ¡Es un estúpido si cree, que lo dejare así! – grito en cólera.

—Por favor Naruto- _kun_ — Hinata ya no sabía qué hacer.

—Está bien, aselo pagar. — accedió la chica. —. Pero, que sea otro día, ahora él está muy ebrio y no podrá defenderse.

Supo que dio en el clavo, Naruto era muy honesto como para golpear a un pobre borracho, gruño frustrado.

— ¡Shino! — grito, todos giraron mirándolo. —. Dile a ese hijo de puta, que lo espero mañana.

Shino asintió, dejando su vaso y tomando su chaqueta salió del vestíbulo, todos se quedaron en silencio.

—De acuerdo, tengo una idea. — gracias a los cielos, Ino le bajo a la música, caminando al centro. —. Juguemos.

De acuerdo, tal vez fue una mala idea.

— ¿Jugar? — pregunto Chouji.

—Sí, esperen ahora mismo se los muestro. — desapareció del vestíbulo, regresando a los pocos minutos con una ¿tabla? —. ¡Juguemos a la Ouija!

Casi de inmediato se escucharon las protestas e insultos. Esta vez ella los apoyaba, ese juego era para niños.

—Por todos cielos Ino, eso es una estupidez. — dijo Shikamaru desde la sala. Temari levanto una ceja, riendo entre dientes.

—Es una estupidez o eres un maricon. — Ino sonrió con malicia. —. Solo probemos si es verdad, este rollo.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. — Chouji tomo su celular y chaqueta.

— ¿Quién te llevara? — pregunto Temari.

—Caminare, la carretera no está muy lejos. — nadie pregunto el por qué se iba, era bien sabido que él tenía una hija.

—Llévate mi coche. — Shikamaru le lanzo sus llaves. —. Mañana me lo entregas.

Despidiéndose de todos, se fue. La sala se sumió en un profundo silencio, Ino a un sostenía la tabla de juegos.

—Bien solo quedamos nosotros, juguemos vale. — esa mujer no se rendiría.

—Absolutamente no. — dijo Neji. —. Son puras idioteces.

—No tiene nada de malo, además es noche de brujas — Sai salió en defensa de su novia. —, es un buen momento para probarla.

—Yo quiero jugar. — dijo Lee. — Vamos Tenten.

— ¿Por qué no? — la peli castaña también accedió.

—Nosotros igual. — Naruto ya más tranquilo se acercó con Hinata. De mala gana, todos decidieron jugar, Sakura tenía sus dudas, no le parecía buena idea ese diabólico juego, no era que tuviera miedo… bueno si, le daba miedo ese juego.

—Pues nosotros, iremos arriba. — Suigetsu tomo de la cintura a Karin, poniéndose en marcha hacia las escaleras.

—Fu, fu, usen condón. — dijo Ino con complicidad.

Sakura aprovecho la distracción y prendió las luces, si jugaría seria a su modo, se acercó al reproductor de música y lo pago.

—Con las luces apagadas. — sugirió Sai.

—No. — dijo con un puchero la peli rosa. —. Los conozco y sé que harán bromas pesadas.

—Uuuh, de acuerdo. — sonrió Sai.

Ino jalo la mesa de caoba, poniéndola en el centro, coloco la tabla y el cursor sobre esta. Ordenando que todos se pusieran alrededor de la mesa, hincados se acomodaron.

—Esto es infantil. — Shikamaru fue el único en no acercarse. Era de esperarse pues él era científico. Aunque tuviera la apariencia de un vago, dentro de su cabeza se hallaba la cura al cáncer.

—Amor, por lo menos ven aquí conmigo. — pidió Temari, resoplando se sentó detrás de su novia, recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro y observo.

—Bien, todos pongan su dedo índice, sobre el cursor. — Sakura dudo por unos segundos. —Necesitan concentrarse, y tomárselo enserio, nada de bromas y juegos, o si no el espíritu se molestara.

—Qué miedo. — Naruto dijo burlón, riéndose durante minutos por fin se tranquilizó.

Mirándose unos con otros, la sala se quedó en perfecto silencio. El atmosfera bajo un poco, y Sakura tembló como una hoja en su asiento.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? — la primer pregunta fue suficiente para que las expresiones de varios se agobiaran. Un minuto, no sucedió nada, la incomodidad subió hasta niveles insospechables. —. ¿Estas con nosotros?

Con el sonido de sus respiraciones esperaron atentos algún indicio de movimiento.

—Se los dije. — Shikamaru chasqueo la lengua.

—Espera. — Ino se acercó más a la mesa. Sakura trago lento, un escalofrió bajo por su espalda. Repentinamente el cursor se movió hacia el _SI_ de la tabla, la respiración se le fue.

— ¿Quién fue? — pregunto Neji acusador. Todos negaron frenéticamente, de acuerdo esto estaba dando miedo, Sakura se mordió el labio, más nerviosa que antes.

— ¿Cuántos son? — volvió a preguntar Ino. El cursor se movió hacía el número _1_ —. ¿Eres bueno o malo?

Esta vez se movió con rapidez, deletreando _B.U.E.N.O_ , la sangre se les fue del cuerpo.

— A quien atrape moviendo esta cosa, lo golpeare. — advirtió Naruto, se comenzaba a poner pálido.

— ¿Podemos verte? — Sai se acercó más a Ino.

 _NO_

— ¿Podemos preguntarte, cosas? — todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, obviamente ya le estaban preguntando. Sakura ni siquiera movía un musculo.

 _SI_

Ino tomo aire, la tensión en el aire la comenzaban a sentir en la piel. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Se tardó en responder, _B.A.L._ —B-val… ¿hay alguien que te interese de aquí? — todos la miraron como si estuviera loca, Ino se encogió de hombros, con esa pregunta toda seriedad se perdió.

 _SI_

Todos se tensaron de pies a cabeza. — ¿Quién… es? — minutos de completa ansiedad, Sakura quiso morderse las uñas. Esta vez el cursor se movió con lentitud. _—_ S — decía Ino en voz alta, solo basto la primera letra para que la peli rosa quisiera correr despavorida.

 _S.A.K.U.R.A_

—Basta, si esto es una broma deténganse. — pidió la muchacha, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Miro acusadoramente a todos.

—No somos nosotros. — dijo Sai. — Enserio Sakura.

—No les creo. — su respiración comenzaba a descontrolarse. —. Esto no me esta causando gracia.

—Saku…. – el cursor comenzó a moverse, todos brincaron por el repentino movimiento.

 _M.I.R.A – A.T.R.A.S_

Como si miles de hormigas caminaran por su cuerpo, eso sintió, hiso que Sakura no moviera ni una extremidad, no parpadeo.

— ¿Qué hay atrás _Bal_? — pregunto Ino, todos miraron hacia la espalda de Sakura, ella ni siquiera respiraba. — ¿Qué quieres decirle _Bal_?

 _S.A.K.U.R.A – M.I.R.A – A.T.R.A.S_

Sintió sobre su cabeza la mirada confundida de todos, no tenía el valor para girar.

—No lo hare. — dijo con un ansiedad.

 _N.A.D.A – E.S – L.O – Q.U.E – T.Ú – C.R.E.E.S_

 _Pum_

Súbitamente hubo un apagón, inmediatamente todos se levantaron, Sakura grito asustada y se aferró a lo primero que encontró. La estancia se llenó de gritos despavoridos.

— ¡Tranquilas! — grito Neji. — ¡Solo fue un apagón!

— ¿Sakura- _chan_ , estas bien? — a la cosa que se aferro fue al brazo de Naruto. Este tomaba de la mano a Hinata, y aferraba a Sakura a su cuerpo.

— ¿Están todos bien? — pregunto Tenten. Shikamaru alumbro las caras escépticas de todos, afortunadamente encontraron linternas en los cajones.

— ¿Qué fue toda esa mierda? — hasta para Neji nada tenía sentido. La peli rosa no quiso separarse de Naruto, se aferraba febrilmente a su brazo.

—No lo sé, pero está clarísimo que quiero que regrese la luz. — dijo Ino con palidez.

Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos, escrudiñaron los rostros asustadizos de las chicas, en estas circunstancias ellos tenían que tomar las cosas como verdaderos hombres.

—Eres el elegido Naruto, ve a revisar los fusibles. — informo Sai.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! — grito indignado. —. Ve tú estúpido.

—No sean cobardes y vayan los dos. — sugirió Neji, como si de termineitos se trataran giraron sus cabezas. No tardaron mucho en enfrascarse en una discusión de vida o muerte.

—Silencio, será mejor que vayamos todos. — Shikamaru los miro con fastidio. —. Lee se quedara con ellas.

Sakura miro con pánico a Naruto, por nada del mundo quería quedarse sola. —Voy con ustedes.

—Ni de broma frentona, tú te quedas aquí. — Ino se abrazó a Sakura, si esa cosa la quería el lugar más seguro era con ella. —. La caja de fusibles se encuentra en la puerta que está en la cocina, pasan el pasillo y bajan al sótano, es una caja grande.

—Perfecto. — dijo incrédulo Naruto, refunfuñando todos tomaron una linterna.

Se quedaron en la sala, Hinata, Ino abrazada a Sakura, Temari, Rock Lee y Tenten, ella se aferraba a Lee. Se miraron con temor, esperando cualquier mínimo ruido para salir corriendo.

— ¿Qué quiso decir? — Tenten rompió el silencio de panteón. —. Con _Nada es lo que tú crees._

Sintió sobre su cabeza cinco pares de ojos, ¿Cómo se supina que sabría? — No tengo idea, y no quiero averiguarlo. — dejo claro que ese tema quedaba muerto para ella.

—Sea lo que sea a dado bastante miedo. — Temari acaricio su estómago. Sakura encontró el tema perfecto para suavizar el ambiente.

— ¿No tenemos que cerrar el juego? — volvió a preguntar Tenten.

—Ni de joda juego. — dijo Lee, todas asintieron estando de acuerdo con él.

—Eh…. — Sakura sonrió nerviosa. —, y ¿cuándo se lo dirás? — miro a Temari.

—Puf, el lunes. — contestó con un sonrojo. Temari está embarazada. —. Los resultados me los entregaron ayer, preparare una cena, y se lo diré.

—Le dará un paro cardiaco. — Ino comenzaba a perder el miedo. Todas rieron, Hinata miraba nerviosa hacia la puerta, Sakura trato de ignorarla pues no quería sufrir potra crisis de pánico. Rindiéndose lanzo un suspiro y le pregunto:

— ¿Qué sucede Hinata? — todos posaron su mirada en la peli negra.

—Kiba. — Sakura, abrió su boca en una O perfecta, ¡Kiba! ahora que lo pensaba él no había regresado desde el incidente. —. ¿Estará bien?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — Ino tembló en su lugar. —. Debe estar dormido y alcoholizado.

La peli rosa, no dijo ni un comentario, si era cierto en estos momentos debería estar pasando frio. Se lo merecía ¿verdad?, con ese pensamiento en mente miro a todos, la expresión de Hinata delataba la preocupación que tenía por él. Se golpeó mentalmente, a pesar de todo eran amigos y los amigos se apoyan. Se sintió en la obligación de ser ella quien lo buscara, pues estando ebrio era seguro que mandria al carajo a todo ser que se le acercara.

—Iré a buscarlo. — dijo con derrota. —. ¿Quién va conmigo? — por supuesto que no estaba tan loca, como para ir sola.

—Vamos por ese imbécil. — Ino se levantó, tomando la mano de Sakura.

—Las acompaño. — Lee tomo una linterna.

Unas cuantas miradas de despedida se dieron entre ellas, pareciese que iban hacia la guerra. Cruzaron el vestíbulo con paso calmado, con solo la luz de una linterna, Lee abrió la gran puerta de madera, se escuchó el chirrido de las manijas oxidadas. La oscuridad estaba en todo su esplendor, calculando la hora dedujo que eran las 10 pm, en esa gran casona fácil uno podía perderse, saliendo al pórtico miraron todo el jardín. Los tres coches estacionados al final del gran patio, yacían en completo silencio. Dos jardines se dividían en el camino de piedras negras, ni con la altura de los tacones alcanzaron a apreciar algo.

—Caminemos. — Sakura le dio un apretón a la mano de Ino, Lee tomo la delantera, girando la linterna buscaron algún cuerpo desmayado. Los sonidos del bosque le dieron un toque más tétrico al lugar, el pasto se sentía húmedo, y estaba bastante crecido como para rozar las torneadas piernas de las chicas, Ino castañeaba los dientes por el viento frio.

— ¡Kiba! — optaron por llamarlo. El único que les respondió fue el llamado de un Búho. —. ¡Kiba! Si sales gritando te matare. — amenazo Ino.

— ¡Kiba! ¿¡Donde estas!? — Sakura sintió escalofríos. Miro hacia los pinos del bosque, buscando alguna señal. Soltó la mano de Ino y camino por sí sola, sintió un pinchazo de preocupación, algo no andaba bien…

—Chicas…. — Lee se detuvo abruptamente. Estaba de pie a unos cuantos pasos de Sakura, paralizado se quedó alumbrando hacia el suelo, las piernas de Sakura se volvieron gelatinas, sintió algo pesado en su pecho, dio un paso hacia él. — Es Kiba…

Sin parpadear llego a su lado. Boca abajo con los brazos extendidos, yacía Kiba, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, la respiración se volvió pesada. Bajo su cuerpo salía… salía…

— ¡Sangre! — Ino grito con fuerza. Todo se congelo. —¡Kiba!

Sakura reaccionó de inmediato, corrió hacia el cuerpo, tomándolo de los hombros lo volteo para verlo de mejor forma. Se cayó de sentón al tratar de levantarse, ahogo un grito de completo horror.

— ¡Dios mío! — Ino comenzó a correr, el cuello de Kiba estaba totalmente degollado, sus ojos estaban saltones, y su cuerpo de un color morado. Lee jalo del brazo a Sakura, ella soltó lágrimas de pánico, no pudo quitar su mirada del cuerpo mutilado. Haciendo uso de su fuerza la levanto de un jalón, comenzando a correr hacía la mansión.

Ino dio alaridos, pidiendo ayuda. El pavor se adueñó del cuerpo de Sakura, no tenía el valor para girarse e ir a inspeccionar si aún seguía… vivo… Sai salió corriendo de la puerta, asustado busco de donde provenían los gritos de la rubia, apenas la vio se lanzó contra ella, abrazándola a su cuerpo.

— ¿¡Que sucede!? — pregunto mirándolos a la cara, Ino se aferró a él, llorando y gritando con fuerza.

— ¡Sakura- _chan_! — apenas vio a su amigo, soltó gemidos más profundos, sollozando de miedo. —. ¡Lee! ¿¡Que está sucediendo!?

El peli negro respiro un par de veces, negando con la cabeza se cubrió la boca, dejo salir lagrimas traicioneras, la fuerte impresión provoco que todo su cuerpo temblara. De inmediato todos llegaron, arrugando las cejas, miraron a las tres personas con expresiones petrificadas.

— ¡Lee! ¡Habla joder! — Naruto grito arto del silencio.

—K-ki-ba… Kiba…. — pronuncio con dificulta.

— ¿¡Donde esta!? — pregunta Neji. Sakura señala, hacia donde se hallaba el cuerpo, no esperando ningún otro comentario corrió hacia el lugar, Naruto y Shikamaru hicieron lo mismo. Hinata se acercó a Sakura, tomándola de los hombros hablo con temor.

— ¿Qué le sucede? — sus perlados ojos, advirtieron que pronto se desplomaría. No hubo respuesta alguna, nadie tuvo el valor de decir lo que habían visto. Hinata se toma el pecho, llorando. —. ¿Co-como…?

— ¿¡Quien ha sido!? — Shikamaru pierde los estribos, cuestionando duramente a Lee, los demás muchachos llegan, apretando con fuerza los puños esperan explicaciones.

—No sé, solo lo vimos ahí tirado. — responde respirando profundo. Naruto se toma la cintura y pasa sus manos por su cabello, minutos de completo silencio, las pieles de las muchachas se ponen de gallina al imaginarse la situación.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí…. — Neji toma la mano de Tenten, y corren hacia los coches. Naruto toma a Hinata, y Sakura haciendo lo mismo, no tardaron los demás en seguirlos.

Naruto sube al _Jeep_ , metiendo las llaves arranca, pero no sucede nada, los coches no funcionan. Nervioso se baja y va hacia la cajuela, su cuerpo se tensa.

— ¡Maldita sea! — gruñe Sai, pateando el _Audi._ —. Es lo mismo que con la luz.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunta Temari. Los hombres se quedan viendo entre sí.

—Cortaron los fusibles…. — responde Shikamaru. —. Los motores del coche están destruidos.

Sakura se tapa los oídos.

—No… esto no puede estar pasando…. — dice Ino. —. No… no… puede….

—Tranquila amor. Todo estará bien.

La peli rosa miro hacia el bosque oscuro, repitiéndose miles de veces que todo era una pesadilla, quiere hacerse sorda para no escuchar los chillidos de Tenten, volverse ciega para no ver las expresiones de miedo. Recorre su vista por los coches… reconociendo cada uno… son tres…

— ¡Los celulares! — Temari grita como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento. —. ¡Vamos por los celulares!

Sin perder más tiempo y sin separarse, todos entran a la mansión, los aparatos se hallaban en el cuarto del billar, Sai fue quien los guardo. Tratan difícilmente de mantener la calma, es muy difícil cuando tu amigo esta degollado en el jardín, cuando los coches no funcionan, y la electricidad esta esfumada. Neji pierde el control, comienza a golpear las cosas, buscando desesperado los dichosos aparatos, no los haya.

— ¿¡Donde mierda están!? — Naruto toma un cuchillo de la mesa de bebidas. Su expresión se vuelve seria. —. Esa cosa nos quiere indefensos.

Sakura entra en pánico ¡COSA!, se muerde las uñas ansiosa. « ¿Que está pasando?», mira toda la habitación buscando cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarlos.

—Tengo un celular de repuesto en mi mochila. — Lee sale corriendo del cuarto.

—Tenemos que llegar a la carretera. — Shikamaru toma la mano de Temari, Sakura sabe que cuando él pierde toda expresión de flojera, eso solo significa una cosa, la situación es crítica y ¿cómo no iba a serlo? Taconea el piso impaciente, la adrenalina sube por todas sus venas.

— ¿Quién será? — pregunta Tenten. —. Ahora mismo puede estar viéndonos.

La piel se le pone chinita, y gira su cabeza hacia la ventana, no puede seguir ni un minuto más dentro de esa casona. —Quiero irme. — dice con alarma.

—Tranquila Sakura- _chan_ , no dejare que nada les pase. — Naruto mira sus brillosos ojos. —. Lo prome…

 _¡Ayuda!_

Abruptamente todos giran su cabeza hacia el camino donde Lee desapareció. _¡Ayúdenme!_

— ¡No mierda! — Neji sale disparado en busca de su amigo. Sakura corre tras él.

Los gritos se vuelven confusos, _¡Ayúdenme!_ , Sakura mira a todas partes, en el cuarto donde está de pie hay dos puertas, no sabe distinguir de donde provienen los alaridos. Sigue corriendo perdiéndose entre los largos pasillos, observa las habitaciones. _¡Ayuda!,_ es solo el eco lo que sus oídos alcanzan a escuchar. « ¿Dónde estoy?

—Neji…. — susurra.

La oscuridad envuelve su cuerpo, está sola en el cuarto. Se muerde los labios nerviosa, camina despacio donde todo se vuelve silencio. No sabe dónde está, dando media vuelta, quiere regresar por donde vino. _Pass_ , la puerta se cierra con fuerza, trata de ignorar el fuerte ruido. Su mirada se enfoca al frente y con sus yemas aprieta el tenedor. La puerta está cerrada, corre contra esta, gira con apresuro el pomo, no sede. Inevitablemente respira erráticamente.

— ¡Naruto! — sucumbe al desespero. El pavor avisa a su cuerpo que alguien la observa, cierra fuertemente los ojos, no quiere voltear. La presión se vuelve palpable. _Tap… Tap_ , se acerca.

«…No…» Súbitamente se gira, el miedo se apodera de su cerebro no dejando que responda, dos ojos azules la miran con burla. «Azules», de pie frente ella, un hombre con sudadera negra y capucha, mantiene sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos, no puede ver su rostro ya que este es cubierto hasta la mitad por una máscara negra.

—Por fin, solos. — ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre!, grita su mente con exasperación. —. ¿Te asuste?… _Bonita..._

— ¿Q… q-q-quien… e-eres…? — el impedimento para articular alguna palabra entumece su lengua.

—Nadie. — su fría voz acaricia su piel. Esos ojos azules adquieren un extraño brillo. —. No soy nadie.

Sakura mira la habitación, buscando cualquier escapatoria, «Ventana, puerta.» Su cerebro crea estrategias para defenderse, descarta la idea de que esa "cosa" sea un fantasma o demonio, si lo fuera no usaría botas negras ¿cierto?

—Ni lo pienses. — dice sacando por fin sus manos de los bolsillos, en su mano izquierda tiene una jeringa. La muchacha tiembla como una hoja. —. Se buena, y seré bueno… no quiero acerté daño, _Bonita._

—Mis amigos vendrán pronto. — dice inútilmente.

—Hpm, no te preocupes que no, nos molestaran. — _Tap_ , se acerca un paso, Sakura se aleja dos. Parece divertirle el temblor en sus piernas. Un paso más cerca, dos más alejado. Sin despegar su mirada del hombre, tantea la pared, la ha acorralado, aprieta con fuerza el tenedor en su mano derecha – lo único que pudo encontrar para ayudarla – pega todo lo que puede su cuerpo a la pared. Siente el calor de esa persona, él levanta la jeringa y acerca su mano derecha a su cuello.

— ¡Agh! — gime de dolor, en un rápido movimiento, Sakura entierra el tenedor en su hombro. «Es humano» Con su mano izquierda le pega una bofetada, aprovecha la distracción y corre a la dirección contraria.

Los tacones son molestos, con una patada se desase de ellos, afortunadamente la puerta se abre, no mira atrás.

— ¡SAKURA! — el fiero grito de aquella persona se pierde entre los pasillos.

Sigue corriendo, su corazón late a mil por hora, la adrenalina fluye a través de ella, el miedo se vuelve instinto de supervivencia. Abre una puerta, se introduce, es un cuarto de música, el gran piano negro se ve tétrico ante su vista.

Sus pisadas se vuelven casi imperceptibles gracias a la alfombra roja, sus pies descalzos la ayudan a trasladarse más rápido, necesita llegar con sus amigos. Cruza el gran salón, llega a la siguiente puerta, la abre con cuidado. Es el vestíbulo.

— ¡Naruto! — grita histéricamente, nadie va a su llamado.

 _~No, nos molestaran~_ recuerda las palabras de aquel hombre, camina deprisa cruzando el vestíbulo, mira alrededor buscando alguna señal de vida. Sus dedos descalzos se mojan, agacha su cabeza mirando el suelo, la oscuridad no le deja ver bien, con sus dedos toca la viscosidad. Se petrifica al ver sus yemas manchadas de sangre.

— ¡Ino! ¿¡Donde están!? — corre hacia el cuarto del billar, desierto, nadie estaba ahí. Solloza pensando en lo peor.

Perdida se recarga en la pared, aun lado de la mesa de billar, se desliza hasta quedar sentada, pega sus rodillas contra su pecho, y trata de buscar protección. «No puede ser…» «No es cierto»

— ¿Sakura? — escucha su nombre, no se mueve. —. ¿S-sakura?

—Ino…. — de un salto se reincorpora.

La rubia se frota los brazos, mirando temerosa el lugar, apenas se percata de Sakura, corre hacia ella, se abrazan con fuerza. Ella siente un gran alivio al verla bien, con vida, se quedan en esa posición por minutos completos. Recobrando la compostura Sakura la toma de los brazos.

— ¿Dónde están todos? — pregunta insistente.

—No lo sé. — responde confundida. —. Cuando escuchamos a Lee, saliste corriendo, Naruto, Sai, y Shikamaru hicieron lo mismo. Trajeron a Lee, está herido de un costado, dijo que no supo que lo ataco, está muy grave, Neji y Tenten decidieron llevarlo al hospital.

— ¿Cómo? ¡No hay coches!

—Se fueron caminando. — se muerde los labios nerviosa. —. Naruto ha ido a buscarte, Hinata lo siguió.

— ¿Y Sai? — pregunta extrañada.

—Me dijo que lo esperara en la puerta, se fue con Shikamaru, buscan en el porche herramientas para arreglar los carros.

Sakura escrudiña el cuerpo tembloroso, en su brazo izquierdo y vestido hay rastros de… desliza sus dedos por esa área… Sangre.

— ¿Dónde está Temari?

— ¡No lo sé, maldita sea!

Algo no andaba bien en su explicación, arquea una ceja, Ino se veía muy confundida. La peli rosa, busca entre los cajones, toma un encendedor y lo prende acercándolo a los ojos de Ino. Sus pupilas estaban dilatas, «Esta drogada»

—Ino... — llama su atención. —Mírame. ¿Qué has bebido?

— ¿Eh? — parpadea un par de veces. —. Un… un poco de jugo. — señala hacia la mesa.

Sakura se dirige hacia esta, con su meñique prueba el jugo, tenía droga mezclada. Ese maldito quería drogarlos a todos. Recarga sus brazos sobre la mesa, tiene que buscar a Naruto o por lo menos comprobar que lo que la rubia había dicho era cierto. Observa las cosas que hay sobre la mesa, botellas de alcohol, botana, vasos, cigarros, toma el cuchillo con el que partían los limones, era necesario…, su mente cae en cuenta de algo… Cigarros…

—Karin…. — susurra. Gira abruptamente con el cuchillo entre sus manos. — ¡Suigetsu, Karin!

No espera ni un momento, tomando de la mano a Ino, corren hacia los escalones, la rubia le sigue el paso con dificulta. Se hacen más pesados y largos entre más es su desesperación por avisarles. Uno tras otro, tras otro, llegan al pasillo principal. Abre la primera puerta de este, nada, no se detienen, ¡Son demasiadas!

—Oye Sakura… no puedo seguir corriendo. — Ino jadea, los estúpidos tacones no la dejaban correr.

La peli rosa se detiene frente la cuarta puerta, supo por el aviso en el pomo, que ahí estaba su amiga. Suelta la mano de Ino, y aferra el filoso cuchillo contra su pecho. Mira fijamente la puerta, no se escucha nada adentro. Con lentitud toma el pomo, cierra los ojos y abre con fuerza.

No hay nadie. Mira alrededor, la cama esta desecha, y la ropa de sus amigos yace en el piso. Se queda de pie por unos minutos, con los oídos agudos respira despacio. Solo queda un lugar, camina hacia el baño, Ino le sigue el paso confundida. Abre la puerta, con sus piernas temblorosas, da dos pasos. La cortina de la bañera esta corrida.

—Karin…. — habla en un susurró.

Levanta su mano, no puede evitar temblar, contiene la respiración en sus pulmones. Toma la cortina, se llena de valor innecesario y la recorre.

— ¡NO!— grita con horror. Sus piernas fallan haciéndola caer sobre las baldosas frías. —. ¡Nooo! ¡Karin! — no para de gritar, las lágrimas caen furiosas por su rostro. Deja el cuchillo sobre el piso y se acerca a la bañera, el agua pintada en sangre ensucia sus manos. Karin y Suigetsu estaban desnudos uno sobre el otro, tenían los cuellos degollados, cinta adhesiva cubría sus bocas, sollozando más fuerte cierra los parpados de ambos.

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura?... No llores solo toman un baño. — parecía broma que Ino dijera algo como eso en una circunstancia así. Sakura la miro indignada, no la culpaba pues era efecto de la droga. Se limpia la cara, aspirando fuertemente trata de recuperar la compostura, «No se preocupen, vendré por ustedes. » la promesa muda le da fuerzas, se levanta del suelo.

Sin decir ni una palabra más cierra la puerta. Toma de nuevo la mano de Ino, caminan por el pasillo con lentitud, Sakura se detiene en la habitación donde estaba toda su ropa.

—Ven Ino. — hiso qu la rubia entrara primero, en la situación que estaba no era sensato dejarla atrás. Cerró la puerta con seguro. —. Quítate los tacones.

—Neh… pero si se me ven sexys. — ignorando sus protestas, la sentó en el sillón, quito sus tacones, y le puso sus zapatos negros. La peli rosa se puso sus convers blancos, busco entre las mochilas algún celular. No encontró nada.

—Escucharme Ino. — Sakura hablo fuerte y claro. —. Cuando diga ¡Corre!, tienes que hacerlo hacia la puerta, si algo sale mal escóndete, solo ve y busca ayuda.

— ¿Ayuda?

—Sí, busca a Sai. — esperaba que no hubiera necesidad de ello, si aquel hombre las encontraba, ella lo distraería pues era la más capaz de escapar, tenía la extraña habilidad de escabullirse. —. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí.

Tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo, abrazo a su amiga con fuerza. Se pusieron de pie, esta vez correrían sin vuelta atrás. Sakura, abrió la puerta, el molesto chirrido delato su ubicación, miro a ambos lados del pasillo, con pasos pausados caminaron, estando alerta de cualquier ruido o movimiento.

 _Pass_

Se detuvo, miro hacia atrás y con su brazo coloco a Ino detrás de ella. Claramente pudo oírse el sonido de cuando se cierra una puerta. Los nervios se colocaron en su estómago, miro insistente la oscuridad. _Grrru,_ su cuello y espalda se humedecieron, abrió los ojos como platos.

—Te lo dije.

Pasmada giro su cuerpo… su mente se quedo en blanco por breves segundos.

—I-Ino…. — la rubia, tenía clavado en su garganta el tenedor con el que momentos antes se defendió. Todo su mundo se vino abajo. Su sangre salía a gorgones y sus vivases ojos azules se volvieron grises, perdiendo toda vida, agonizaba en los brazos de aquel hombre.

Su inerte cuerpo cayo a los pies de la peli rosa, sentía como si algún vacío llenara cada parte de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera parpadeo. No se dio cuenta cuando él se le lanzo encima. «Ino», cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe, ni aun así reaccionaba. Tampoco sintió cuando desgarro la parte delantera de su vestido, dejando al aire sus pechos cubiertos por el sostén, «Ino», sus sucias manos ensuciaron su cuerpo, la sangre de su amiga humedeció su pierna derecha, escucho mormullos en su perdida mente… forzó la mirada, él besaba su cuello. Algo gritaba en su mente… sintió dentro de su muslo la áspera mano.

—Mía… serás mía. — Oh… así que era eso… su corazón dolió… la realidad le golpeo la cara… el dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo… «Ino… esta… muerta…»

— ¿Por qué? — se detuvieron toda caricia. Sakura parpadeo, una llama se prendió en su estómago, las sensaciones regresaron como una ráfaga salvaje. — ¿Por qué ella?

El hombre se levantó de encima de ella, sus ojos fríos la miraron con seriedad. La tomo del cabello y la arrastro hacia una habitación. Sakura se agarró al marco de la puerta y grito con fuerza. Sus verdosos ojos se empaparon de enojo. El jalón en su cabello fue brutal, tanto que pudo zafarse gracias a que un mechón fue arrancado por completo. No dejo de gritar. Gateo hacia el pasillo, paso por encima del cuerpo de Ino, impulsándose con sus pies se levantó. La embistió contra la pared.

— ¡Suéltame! — su garganta amenazó con explotar por la potencia de sus dramáticos alaridos. —. ¡Sasuke! — su mente se bloqueó, el miedo entumió sus nervios. «Quiero verlo», si este era su último momento, lo único que quería era volver a ver sus hermosos orbes oscuros. ÉL hombre azoto su cuerpo contra pared y cubrió su boca con su mano. Sakura lucho, inútilmente trato de dar patadas, fue tanta la fuerza en su agarre que quedó suspendida sobre el aire por unos centímetros. Los ojos azules inyectados en sangre, se cruzaron con los de ella.

La forzó a voltear la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cuello. De nuevo saca la jeringa, Sakura se percata de la lentitud con la que alza su brazo… «La herida», inmediatamente y haciendo uso de fuerza, alcanza el hombro donde enterró el tenedor, con sus uñas desgarra la carne, un gemido de dolor se deja escuchar, la fuerza en su mano con la que tapa su boca se debilita. La peli rosa abre la boca, encaja los dientes y muerde, muerde, muerde. El sabor a azufre inunda su boca, los gemidos se hacen más audibles. Sus dedos se encajan más a la piel abierta, tiene que elegir antes de que él pierda un pedazo de carne.

El dolor es insoportable, la suelta. Sakura corre con rapidez hacia los escalones de madera, baja de dos en dos. No mira atrás, escupe los restos de sangre y cruza el vestíbulo. El jardín esta desierto, ya no le importa buscar solo quiere huir, se introduce al oscuro bosque y sigue corriendo. Lo que aquel hombre quiere inyectarle es un psicoactivo, es una droga biología que provoca parálisis, no puedes moverte pero si sentir toda sensación que se instale en tu cuerpo, lo supo por que ha estado trabajando con esa sustancia.

Sus temblorosas piernas se enredan haciendo que caiga, su cuerpo rueda por todo la tierra, sufre rasguños y hematomas en el trascurso de la caída. Afortunadamente choca contra alguna roca, haciendo que se detenga. No es una roca. Un lujoso _Audi_ rojo está estacionado en medio del camino. Sakura se pone de pie, y mira el auto.

— ¿Sasuke? — no necesita más detalles, aquel carro era suyo. Toca apresurada la cajuela, el motor está caliente. Mira alrededor los árboles se alzan prepotentes, Sasuke estaba aquí. El pavor hace que llore. Se muerde las uñas, no sabe qué hacer. ¿Sigo corriendo? aquello se oye muy tentador, pero sus piernas no se mueven. —. No puedo… no puedo… tengo que… tengo que regresar.

Toma una gran bocanada de aire. Busca en la tierra alguna roca, él siempre deja su celular en la guantera, toma la más grande. Se aleja unos pasos y destroza el vidrio, con su puño quita los restos de este, mete su cabeza y cintura dentro de esta, el dolor por las cortadas que seguramente tendrá en el abdomen no la detiene.

— ¿Dónde está? — estira todo lo que puede su cuerpo, siente el plástico. — ¡Sí!

Sale de la venta e inmediatamente prende el aparato negro. Marca a 911.

— _Nueve once, ¿Qué necesita?_

—¡Ayúdenme!

— _¿Cuál es su emergencia? — del otro lado se escucha la pizca de preocupación._

—Necesito ayuda, mis amigos están muertos. — habla muy rápido. — Un… un hombre… los ha matado…

— _Tranquilícese, ¿Dónde están?_

—En, en, las afueras de Konoha.

— _¿Qué salida?_

—La tercera al oeste, sobre la colina, es la única mansión del lugar. — solloza. —. Por favor manden a alguien.

— _Ahora mismo están saliendo, necesito que te tranquilices. — pide son insistencia. —. ¿Dónde estás ahora?_

—Dense prisa…. — su cabeza duele. —. Por favor…

Cuelga, aun haciendo la llamada no se siente tranquila. Se guarda el celular en el resorte de las bragas, mira hacia arriba. —Sasuke… — apoyándose de los troncos, corre de nuevo hacia la mansión. Su corazón golpea sus costillas, teme lo peor, no sabría qué sucedería si es que se encuentra con algo malo. Niega con la cabeza, él es fuerte, con ese único pensamiento corre más rápido. ¿Por qué a mí? se repite constantemente, aun no puede creer todo lo que ha pasado. Se muerde los labios… «Ino» siente un vuelco en sus entrañas.

Se escabulle entre los jardines de rosas, mira con precaución la casona. Se queda unos momentos en esa posición tomando valor de su inexistente fuerza. Tu puedes Sakura. Con pasos cautelosos, mira a todas partes, aun no hay nadie. Sube los escalone del pórtico, la puerta sigue abierta de par en par, como ella la había dejado al escapar. Sus dientes castañean y no es por el frio.

El vestíbulo esta silencioso. Es lista y se apega a la pared, de esa forma será más difícil verla. _Tap… Tap…_ detiene todo movimiento, y se cubre la boca, alguien está de pie frente el billar.

— ¿Qué… mierda? — la voz grave es como música para sus oídos.

— ¡Sasuke! — grita corriendo hacia él. Sus brazos tiemblan al querer sentir su calor, se lanza contra él, y se abraza febrilmente a su cuerpo, cierra los ojos llorando.

— ¿¡Sakura!? — dice el Uchiha. La oscuridad no le deja ver bien, pero sabe que es ella, su fresco olor se lo dice. Acaricia su cabello extrañado, está un poco confuso, cuando vio en el jardín el cuerpo de Kiba, el corazón se le disparo. Nunca habría imaginado que algo así estaría sucediendo. Fue en la tarde cuando Naruto le marco, le dijo que Kiba no había dejado de ver a Sakura, por esa razón él vino. Dejo su carro en el bosque, ya que pensó que si ella veía su auto se iría. —. ¿Qué sucede?

Frunce el ceño al sepárala de sus brazos, su vestido está destrozado, puede ver arañazos y su cabello tiene sangre. La expresión de su novia provoca en él la ira inmediata.

— ¿¡Quien fue!? — gruñe. Se toma el puente de la nariz. —. ¡Maldita sea!

—No sé quién es él. — trata de explicar la muchacha. —. Mato a Ino, también a Kiba… y… y… Karin y Suigetsu… ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Sasuke respira con fuerza, sus fosas nasales se abren al pasar el aire con cólera. «Piensa Sasuke», mira una vez más el cuerpo mallugado de Sakura. Se quita su sudadera azul marino y se la entrega.

—Toma. — dice con frialdad. Apresuradamente la chica se la pone, se siente más protegida al sentir su calor. Sasuke se acerca a ella, toma su cara y la besa con profundidad. —. Estoy aquí, contigo.

—Te amo Sasuke. — no quiere seguir reprimiendo sus sentimientos. —. No me dejes.

—Sssh. — limpia sus lágrimas. —. No lo hare, no dejare que nada te pase. — Sakura asiente y pega sus labios a los suyos, la necesidad carcome sus entrañas. —. ¿Dónde está Naruto?

—No sé.

—Vamos a buscarlo — Sasuke se niega a dejar a su mejor amigo. —, Saldremos de aquí.

Mueve las cosas de la habitación, entre los escombros encuentra una linterna, solo bastaron unos cuantos golpes para hacerla prender. Van hacia la cocina, toma un cuchillo grande y lo esconde su pantalón.

— ¿Dónde lo viste por última vez? — pregunta al tomar su mano. Sakura entrelaza sus dedos y le da un fuerte apretón.

—Aquí. — contesta, el miedo solo deja secuelas en su cuerpo, mira su fuerte espalda, no sabe si agradecer a los cielos o llorar por el hecho de que él esté ahí, con ella. —. Dijo Ino que fue a buscarme.

Sasuke tensa su cuerpo, preparándose para saltar como un animal salvaje si era necesario. Tiene la fuerza de un guerrero, y no es para más si es uno de los mejores peladores de _Kid Bóxer_ , esa noche tenía una pelea importante en su faculta, la cancelo para venir a poner en su lugar a Kiba. Sasuke reviso toda la planta baja, moviéndose como un león al asecho.

— ¿Cómo es? — pregunta en el cuarto de música. Es necesario saber información sobre el enemigo.

—Alto, ni muy delgado ni muy trabado. — _peligroso,_ termina en su mente. —. Tiene bastante fuerza, y se mueve precavidamente.

— ¿Lo conoces? — mira fijamente el pasillo.

—No, su cara es cubierta por una máscara negra. — mira hacia atrás, siente la presencia de algo. —. Sus ojos son azules.

—Itachi vendrá con Shisui. — Sasuke también siente la mirada sobre sus cabezas, camina despacio y aprieta con fuerza la delgada mano. —. Dijo que quería venir a tomarse unos tragos.

—E-e-espero… q-que… no… tarde…. — se muerde los labios, el miedo regresa llenando cada fibra de su ser. —… Sasuke…

En un rápido movimiento el Uchiha jala de ella, plantándose frente suyo la protege detrás de su espalda. Suelta su mano y se dirige hacia el cuchillo de sus pantalones, mantiene la mano en esa posición. Ese hombre está de pie, con su apariencia inmutable, Sakura mira su mano, la tiene vendada a causa de la mordida. Ojos negros contra azules, ambos se miran con desafío.

—Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella. — escupe las palabras con rencor. Su mano libre la mantiene detrás de su espalda. —. Te las cortare.

—Hpm, no me hagas reír. — Sasuke responde altanero, empuja a Sakura y se prepara. —. No dejare que te acerques.

Entrecierra sus ojos y da un paso, Sasuke se mantiene erguido. —Como quieras.

 _Shut_

Pareciese que sean puesto de acuerdo, al mismo tiempo ambos sacan un cuchillo, forcejan con los objetos afilados. Sasuke es rápido, con su pierna le asesta una patada, él se aleja antes de que el fuerte golpe, destruya sus costillas, los cuchillos caen al piso. La pelea se vuelve a puño limpio. Sasuke mantiene la distancia, el puño del hombre vuela contra su cara a una velocidad increíble, Sasuke lo esquiva y lo embiste contra la pared, no se detiene, comienza a golpearlo en la cara, uno, dos, tres, cuatro veces seguidas, Sakura ahoga un grito de horror, la cabeza del hombre rebota contra la pared, ¿Cómo puede aguantar tantos golpes? estaba segura que cualquier persona normal habría muerto con el primero.

El hombre hace fuerza en sus brazos para alejarlo, gana distancia, la utiliza para asestarle un rodillazo en el estómago, Sasuke trata de no flaquearse. Puños y patadas vuelan, el Uchiha lo levanta de las caderas y lo tira al suelo, como un animal salvaje se sube a horcajadas sobre él, los gemidos de dolor se dejan escuchar. Tomándolo de su sudadera negra lo levanta y le da un puñetazo, después otro, y otro, Sakura pierde la cuenta.

Una cosa era verlo pelear en la facultad, ahí él tenía restricciones, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en esas circunstancias, viéndolo de esa forma daba miedo, él ya no golpeaba para dejarlo inconsciente, golpeaba para otros fines. Él hombre, bajo las piernas del Uchiha deja de meter las manos, Sasuke se descontrola, su mirada se vuelve fiera.

La peli rosa corre hacia él, tomándolo de la cintura trata de alejarlo. Deja que azote su cabeza contra el suelo, exhausto retrocede unos pasos.

— ¿Estas bien? — Sasuke pregunta en un jadeo. Ella asiente, y lo abraza, por primera en toda esa pesadilla sabe que todo ha acabado, ahora llora pero de felicidad, por fin respira sin miedo. Esconde en su pecho su rostro, aspirando con fuerza su aroma a menta. Sasuke la estrecha contra su cuerpo. —. Todo está bien…

Sakura se alza para besarlo y se petrifica, las palabras se le atoran en la garganta. — ¡Cuidado!

Reacciona demasiado tarde, el hombre supuestamente inconsciente encaja el cuchillo en su hombro. — ¡No! — chilla la muchacha. Sasuke se da la vuelta, apretando la mandíbula recibe un golpe directo a la frente. Su cuerpo cae al piso con un sonido sordo.

— ¡Sasuke! — grita histéricamente, quiere acercarse pero su cabello siente un tirón. Levantándola hace que mire su rostro, abre los ojos como platos, la máscara ya no está, la capucha cae de su cabeza, tiene cabello rubio y es muy joven. El momento es crítico, siente un pinchazo en su cuello, le ha inyectado la jeringa. —. Esper… Sasuke….

Ardiendo por dentro, esa es la sensación, sus extremidades se entumen, su lengua se adormece, no puede moverse. Él la deja caer al piso, su cuerpo queda boca arriba, quiere mirar a Sasuke, pero no puede. «Este es el final»… lo único que puede hacer es llorar… «Lo siento… mi amor…» puede sentirlo sabe que la ha tomado de los cabellos. «Adiós»… no puede luchar…

— ¡Arg!

Cae de nuevo al piso, mueve sus verdosos ojos. ¡Naruto!, el rubio lo ha embestido. Lo golpea furioso, quiere gritar, quiere moverse, mueve insistente sus ojos, ¡Sasuke, ve por él! grita su mente, ¡Llévatelo a él! no le importa lo que pueda suceder con ella, prefiere miles de veces que a él lo salven.

El hombre golpea a Naruto, es muy habilidoso, toma la ventaja. Súbitamente llega Sasuke, saca de su hombro el cuchillo, y lo entierra en su estómago. Él hombre lo toma del cuello y escupe sangre, Sakura grita en su interior dramáticamente. Sasuke sube el cuchillo, abriéndole el abdomen.

Abre los ojos, el azul de sus irises se paga con lentitud. Suelta su cuello, y se toma el estómago sangrante, saca el cuchillo de su carne. Con su última fuerza se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de la peli rosa. Ella mira fijamente sus labios… él susurra algo… ¿Qué es?... — _No hay tiempo para el adiós…_ susurraba mientras se desvanecía.

— ¡Sakura- _chan_! — Naruto quita de su cuerpo al hombre. —. ¿¡Estas bien!? ¿¡Que te hizo!?

No puede hablar solo escucha los alaridos de su amigo. «Todo acabo…» no puede creerlo… Sasuke la levanta en sus brazos… «Ya no más…»… los gemidos de lamento se ahogan en su garganta.

No falta mucho para que pierda el conocimiento, afuera en el jardín, hay mucho ruido.

—Hermano… — ese es ¿Itachi?, no lo sabe, hay muchas luces y sirenas por todos lados. Cierra los ojos perdiéndose en su cansada mente. «Ya no más…»

/*/*/*/

—Ya es un año. — susurra mirando hacia el hermoso atardecer. Bebe café en su balcón.

Las cosas fueron muy difíciles después de esa horrible pesadilla, las victimas de aquel enfermo fueron muchos. _Kiba, Ino, Sai, Karin y Suigetsu,_ sus amigos fueron asesinados por un hombre perfectamente entrenado. Su nombre era… Deidara… el detective Kakashi tomo el caso, descubrió que era un asesino al que se le pagaba una fuerte cantidad de dinero por sus presas. La cosa fue diferente con ella, por ella nadie pago, él quiso ir por ella por su propia voluntad. La pesadilla no acabo ahí. Poco tiempo después encontraron su vivienda en ella un cuarto era específicamente para mí, todas las paredes tenían fotos mías, me había estado siguiendo desde los 11 años.

Encontraron también una libreta donde decía paso a paso lo que quería hacerme, la piel se le puso chinita, tenía la mordida idea de convertirla en un… un… títere humano. Tuvo ataques de miedo y aún sigue yendo a terapia. Decidida se mudó de su antiguo departamento, Sasuke vive conmigo. La herida que recibió no fue muy grave.

Naruto explico que después de haber corrido tras Neji, ayudaron a Temari, ella también fue atacada, afortunadamente llegaron a la carretera donde pidieron ayuda. Él no pudo irse, y regreso en busca de mí. Hinata no tuvo ni una herida, se quedó a cuidado de su primo Neji, él también estaba bien, Tenten fue quien les mostro el camino a las ambulancias y patrullas. Lee solo estuvo grave por unas semanas, después de eso se recuperó exitosamente.

Lanzo un risitas, fue muy cómico cuando Shino y Chouji aparecieron, todos los dieron por muertos al no encontrarlos, la realidad era que después del problema con Kiba, Shino decidió irse caminando, Chouji lo encontró en el camino, fueron por unos tragos y terminaron perdiéndose en la cuidad de arena, ¿Cómo lo hicieron? no tengo ni idea.

Deidara sabía de nuestros planes, estuvo en la mansión preparando todo desde la mañana, aquella sombra que vi cuando recién llegamos, era él. Aun se arrepiente por no haber hablado.

—Sakura. — Sasuke la miraba con una ceja alzada. Su perfume invadió sus pulmones. —. Pasare por ti, vayamos a cenar vale.

—Claro, te esperare en la cafetería. — Sakura se levantó y lo siguió hasta la puerta de su departamento. —. Te amo.

—Yo también.

Se despidieron con un beso. Las cosas entre nosotros se aclararon, las fotos que me mandaron eran falsas, Deidara aparte de ser un asesino, también era fotógrafo, había editado las fotos con una precisión increíble. Cerrando la puerta se dirige al baño.

Las secuelas de aquel siniestro día, dejo cicatrices muy profundas en todos. De vez en cuando se citaban y hablaban, con el único que mantuvo contacto directo fue con Naruto, él todos los fines la visitaba, vivía con Hinata. Sasuke y él han sido una gran ayuda para mi recuperación psicológica.

 _Ring… Ring…_

— ¿Qué rayos? — el teléfono suena.

Secándose las manos se dirige a la sala, de pie contesta el teléfono.

—Sí, diga.

— _¿Sakura?_

—Si soy yo.

— _Soy Kakashi, ¿Dónde estás? —_ su voz se oye apresurada _._

— ¿Kakashi? — tiene un mal presentimiento. —. Emm… en mi departamento.

— _¿Estás sola?—_ siente un vuelco en el estómago, no responde _. —. Escúchame bien, tienes que salir de ahí ahora mismo._

— ¿Q…que… sucede…? — se hace un nudo en su garganta, un escalofrió muy bien conocido baja por su columna.

— _Deidara. —_ Listo. El pavor invade cada poro de su piel, trata de no desfallecer allí mismo. — _. Él_ _sí,_ _fue contratado por otra persona, no sabemos quién es, por eso necesitas salir de ahí. ¿Me escuchas?, ve a la comisaria… la persona que te quiere esta suelta…_

 _Tap… Tap…_

— _¿Sakura?... ¿¡Sakura?!_

La sangre se vuelve hielo, su alma se ha ido ya hace varios segundos. Le quita el teléfono, los gritos de Kakashi ya no se oyen. Su cuerpo no responde, el miedo ha invadido cada nervio y célula, solloza débilmente. Siente la caricia en su cabello.

—… _Bonita…._ — su voz es fría y solitaria.

* * *

 **¿Llegaste hasta aquí?... ¿Enserio… has llegado?... ¿¡Estás seguro!?**

Jajaja, te felicito por terminar de leer esta mini historia. Te agradezco por prestarme tu atención, por el posible Review que quieras dejarme, por tu favorito o por tus ganas de matarme. De verdad gracias.

Tenía una idea muy clara para este One Shot, pensaba en matar a la mayoría de los personajes, pero me arrepentí a la mera hora. Seré sincera es la primera vez que escribo una historia con esta Temática, me haría muy feliz saber tu opinión ¿Te dio miedo? o ¿No sirvo para escribir terror? xp

Quería publicarlo para este Halloween, pero lastimosamente no tuve la oportunidad ;-; Es un regalo para los amantes de este tipo de género.

¿Quién es el acosador?... bueno he dejado un pista en la historia así que si quieren saberlo vuelvan a leer :'v si descubres quien es, deja un Review :D

El final es abierto, tienes todo el derecho de sacar tus propias conclusiones ¿Qué paso?... ¿Acaso…?

Nuevamente Gracias.

 _ **Meh**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del sensualista Masashi Kishitroll, los he usado para entretenimiento mío y el suyo.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, escenas fuertes.

* * *

 **Jaaku**

Autor: Meh18

 _—"Ella es todo para mí; un sueño no respondido, un imposible, un mito en el que tengo que creer…"_

 _—Sakura despierta. —_ mueve ligeramente el delgado brazo. Sasuke lleva despierto aproximadamente diez minutos, minutos en los que ha intentado despertarla. Ya no es extraño para él, desde aquel suceso traumático, ella ha sufrido pesadillas y ataques de pánico casi todas las noches.

Se le ha vuelto costumbre permanecer largas horas cuidando de su sueño, protegiéndola de los monstros que acechan su mente.

— _Sakura… todo está bien… estoy aquí. —_ sus palabras no dejan de tener ese tono grave y frio, su voz es lo único que parece surtir efecto en ella. Dos orbes verdes lo miran llenos de lágrimas y terror. La única forma con la que ella se siente segura es estando junto a su cuerpo. Pasa sus fuertes brazos bajo la pequeña cintura y la levanta sobre su regazo. Acunándola entre su pecho y el cobertor la arrulla.

— _No me dejes._ — su protección es todo lo que necesita, se aferra a su pecho y aspira con vehemencia su aroma a menta.

— _No lo hare, siempre te protegeré._ — ya no es raro decirlo, tomo el hábito de repetirlo cada vez que ella quiera escucharlo, es una promesa muda. —. _Nunca te dejare… Sakura…_

 _…Te protegeré…_

— ¿Sasuke?

Su caótica mente escucha el llamado de su nombre, arruga las cejas, siente mareo. ¿Qué es esto?, la mitad de su cuerpo se siente adormecido, ¿Dónde estoy? Frunce el ceño, sus parpados están pesados.

— ¿Sasuke? — reconoce la voz, es su hermano. Su boca se siente pastosa, hace fuerza y abre los ojos de golpe. La fuerte luz provoca que los cierre casi de inmediato. —. No te muevas, llamare al médico.

¿Médico?

El sonido hueco de sus pasos se pierde en la habitación. Esta vez con más calma abre los ojos, forzó su mirada durante unos momentos mientras trata de enfocar el techo pálido. La confusión no se hace esperar, repasa con la mirada todo lo que su vista alcanza a mirar. Hay aparatos a un costado, un sillón al fondo, busca insistentemente, no sabe que espera encontrarse solo busca.

— ¡Mi amor! — el repentino chillido lo sobresalta. Su madre se lanza encima de su entumido cuerpo, llorando y agradeciendo a los dioses lo llena de besos. —. ¿Está bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—M-madre me asfixias. — su voz es rasposa. Poco a poco su mente se reinicia haciéndolo recordar.

 _— ¿¡Sasuke!? ¡Tienes que sacarla de ahí!_

—Mikoto déjalo respirar. — su padre acude en su ayuda. La expresión de Fugaku es de completo alivio, mira con afecto a su hijo menor. Por su naturaleza solo toca su brazo, su madre frunce los labios y se limpia las lágrimas.

Sasuke los mira como si esperara algo; no sabe cómo ni de dónde vino, pero una sensación de inquietud se ha posado en sus manos. Itachi entra con una mujer rubia, Tsunade, la doctora de la familia se hace espacio entre sus padres. También puede ver a Shisui y Óbito, sus primos lo miran detenidamente.

—Déjenme checarlo. — Tsunade pasa por los orbes oscuros una pequeña linterna, le toma la presión y checa su ritmo cardiaco. —. Tus signos vitales son perfectos, es un buen comienzo. ¿Sientes esto? — pincha su mano con una aguja, solo basta con ver saltar a la piel para confirmar su análisis. —. Escúchame Sasuke te hare preguntas ¿de acuerdo?

El Uchiha menor asiente, una pequeña pulsada en su cabeza lo incomodad, es experto en ocultar las molestias, _— ¡El verdadero está haya fuera! ¡Date prisa!_

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Tsunade se cruza de brazos y espera paciente la respuesta, necesita descartar posibles cuadros de amnesia.

Todos en la sala esperan impacientes. Itachi lo mira con seriedad.

—Uchiha Sasuke. — responde con profundidad y sin dificulta.

— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Parece que la pregunta ha provocado incomodidad en la sala.

—Viernes. — no le agrada la forma en la que lo están mirando, frunce los labios. —. ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Silencio… _— ¡Mierda! — golpea las puertas del elevador, su desesperación por llegar a su departamento hace que vaya por las escaleras de emergencia. De dos en dos sube cada jodido escalón._

Sasuke arruga la nariz, cierra los ojos, fugaces recuerdos abordan su mente. Se lleva una mano a la nuca, y siente una venda. ¿Qué demonios?... la inquietud es persistente. Lo recuerda, ese día, ese día….

—Kakashi me marco al celular. — _click_ abre los ojos y se sienta de golpe. Observa sus manos. Itachi se acerca a la camilla, lo mira directamente. —. ¿Dónde está?

 _El Uchiha se detiene abruptamente en el décimo escalón, al final de las escaleras está de pie un hombre, sus ropas le recuerdan a Deidara. No le da tiempo de actuar, lo último que alcanza a mirar es un martillo acercándose a su rostro._

—Fuiste atacado probablemente con un martillo o palanca, quien sabe, el golpe que recibiste en la cabeza fue casi mortal. — Tsunade dice mientras señala la venda. —. Caíste por las escaleras, afortunadamente solo fue un piso, casi fue un milagro que no te hayas fracturado los huesos.

No deja de tocar la venda en su cabeza, aprieta las sabanas con frustración. Mikoto se acerca y toma su mano. — Has estado inconsciente durante mucho tiempo mi amor.

Mira de golpe a su madre, — ¿Cuánto tiempo? — la ansiedad en su voz preocupa a su familia. —. ¿Ella está bien?

—Has estado inconsciente desde hace dos meses, el golpe dejo secuelas que te provocaron este coma. — Tsunade contesta y mira de reojo a su padre. —. La herida ha sido sanada y te retiramos la cicatriz.

«No puede ser… ¿¡Dos… meses!?» una violenta sacudida de furia carcome sus entrañas. ¡Maldita sea! Si ella no está aquí, eso solo quiere decir una cosa. Abruptamente se desase del suero que tiene su brazo izquierdo. Quita las sabanas azules y trata de ponerse en pie.

—Tranquilo hijo. — dice Fugaku mientras evita que Sasuke se ponga de pie. —. Tómatelo con calma.

— ¿Cómo se supone quieres que lo haga? — su profunda voz bufa. —. ¡Suéltame!

Con esa fuerza que usa para empujar a su padre existen dudas sobre si en verdad estuvo inconsciente, Itachi lo toma del otro brazo y lo jala hacia la cama, Óbito y Shisui lo toman de las piernas y lo sujetan.

—Necesito que te tranquilices, si no lo haces tendré que inyectarte. — dice Tsunade.

—Espere, espere, no podemos dormirlo de nuevo — Mikoto mira fruncida a la doctora. —, hablaremos con él por favor déjenos solos.

Tsunade asiente, mira una vez más a los hombres forcejear, ella comprende plenamente lo que en esto momentos debe sentir el chico Uchiha, es una pena que no puedan hacer nada. Ahora mismo que se precipite con bruscos movimientos puede traer problemas para su salud. Cofia en que su familia lo haga entrar en razón y se retira de la habitación.

Sasuke deja de forcejear, eso no significa que se ha rendido. Impaciente se saca la venda y mira a su padre.

—Se ha abierto una profundad investigación — es momento de hablar con profesionalidad. —, los encargados son Kakashi y su equipo. Aun no hay resultados precisos de quien pueda ser quien se la llevo.

—El día que caí inconsciente ¿que encontraron en el departamento? — pregunta Sasuke.

Itachi suspira, se toma el puente de la nariz, y dice: — Solo unos cuantos rastros de sangre, deducimos que probablemente ella intento escapar. Algunas cosas como muebles y cojines se encontraban en el suelo, llegamos muy tarde no pudimos hacer nada. Encontramos las grabaciones del edificio, igual que la vez anterior no conocemos su rostro, hasta el momento solo tenemos confiscado su departamento.

—El tío Madara está ayudando a la investigación. — dice Óbito.

La expresión de Sasuke es de completa seriedad, una vez libre sus extremidades se sienta por completo en la camilla. Los mechones de su cabello caen sobre su cara, apretuja la venda con sus fuertes manos. Su mirada se posa en un punto ciego de la habitación, siendo reinado por el silencio.

—Todo estará bien, estoy segura que la encontraran sana y salva. — consuela Mikoto al ver la expresión de su hijo.

¡Son dos jodidos meses! Tanto tiempo y aun no hay respuestas o pistas de su paradero, ahora mismo debe estar…. Aprieta la mandíbula, la impotencia de su debilidad lo ponen colérico.

—Seré parte de la investigación. — no está pidiendo permiso. Mira directamente a su padre.

Fugaku retiene la mirada retadora de su hijo, lanza un suspiro, será inútil si le prohíbe mantenerse alejado de toda esta situación. Lo conoce perfectamente no dudara ni un segundo en investigar por su cuenta.

—Qué más da, tu amigo chillón también está dentro.

No necesita más detalles para saber quién es ese chillón, pasa sus manos por su cabello y lo revuelve. Su cabeza siente ligeras pulsadas de dolor, mira hacia la ventana, el cielo azul con pocas nueves le dicen que no debe ser más de medio día.

—No quiero estar aquí. — dice con fastidio.

—Mi amor no hace mucho que despertaste, descansa por hoy y mañana después de una extensa revisión en la que me digan que todo está bien, podrás ir con ellos. — Mikoto señala a Itachi y Shisui.

—Me tengo que ir a la Universidad, nos vemos en un rato. — Óbito revisa su Smartphone y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se despide con un gesto de mano.

No es que no le preocupe la novia de su primo, todo lo contrario a esa chiquilla la conoce toda la familia Uchiha. Las cenas familiares son acompañadas por ella, es una muchacha muy simpática y muy bonita para ser sincero, aunque la mayoría de veces en las que han tratado o visto, no se han llevado muy bien que digamos. Lo que está pasando es una cuestión en la que él no puede interferir pues a diferencia de sus primos y tíos a él no le interesa ser parte de la comisaria o detective. Ayuda preguntando o buscando cualquier cuestión con el uso de la tecnología.

—Ve por Tsunade, dile que la necesito. — Como era de esperarse Sasuke no se quedara un día más en el hospital, ya no será un mísero inútil. Hace caso omiso a su madre quien ha hecho una expresión de ojos vidriosos.

—Yo voy por ella. — informa Shisui.

—Debes tener hambre corazón, vamos Fugaku compremos comida decente. — Mikoto revisa su bolso de cuero negro. —. No escapes mientras voy por comida.

El amor que siente por sus hijos no se compara con nada, ignorando los gruñidos de Sasuke deposita un rápido beso en su frente. Itachi tampoco se salvó de aquello, de igual forma recibió un beso de esa bella mujer. Fugaku quien no tiene fuerzas para pelar contra su esposa la sigue fuera de la habitación.

Itachi mira detenidamente a su hermano, el silencio solo dura unos cuantos segundos, una vez solos Sasuke decide pararse de la camilla. Con pasos un tanto calmados se acerca al mueble que está en un costado. Toma el mochilón que se encuentra dentro de este y se dirige al baño, da un vistazo dentro de la mochila, es ropa la que viene ahí.

—Descansa esta noche, Sasuke. — habla Itachi con tranquilidad. —. Nos reuniremos mañana con Kakashi y Madara.

—Ya descanse dos meses.

Una vez dentro del baño chasquea la lengua, su cabeza no deja de pulsar. Deja el mochilón sobre el retrete y se mira con ojos inquisidores el rostro. Su piel está más pálida, unas ligeras ojeras color oscuro surcan bajo sus parpados. Abre el grifo, con agua fría se lava la cara. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Por qué ella?, todo iba tan bien. Toma una gran bocanada de aire. Ella debe estar bien, la conoce, no es una mujer débil; solo tiene que esperar por él, pronto ira por ella. La buscara hasta los lugares más recónditos del mundo.

Su adolorido cerebro se inunda de un par de ojos, son ojos marrones los que lo miraron cuando recibió el golpe en la cara.

—Marrones… ese bastardo tiene ojos marrones.

El reflejo de su expresión lo motiva, el exquisito sentido de la venganza recorre cada una de sus venas. Le hará pagar hasta el más mínimo rasguño que tenga Sakura, hasta la última gota que derrame sus lágrimas, se las hará tragar. Esto es personal, está en juego todas esas promesas que una vez le dijo. Ahora es cuando tiene que demostrar lo que ella significa para él.

Seca su cara con una toalla pequeña, saca los pantalones negros del mochilón. La camiseta negra se desliza por su fuerte torso, se calza un tenis azul marino y se coloca las botas. La sudadera gris oscuro fue un regalo de ella, inconscientemente se la lleva a la nariz y aspira el aroma. El rastro de su olor fresco aún sigue impregnado en la prenda, recuerda cuando se la obsequio, él la esperaba en la estación en un día común para ir a cenar, cuando la vio correr hacia él a toda velocidad, y emocionada gritando que se había ganado algo. Cuando saco la sudadera inmediatamente se la entrego alegando que ella había concursado en una prueba de conocimiento matemático y ese era el premio.

Hasta este momento solo la uso dos veces, ¿Cómo puede hacer sentir remordimiento algo como esto?, no le interesa saber la respuesta. Se coloca la sudadera y se mira una última vez en el espejo, esto apenas comienza.

—Dime todo lo que saben hasta el momento. — dice una vez fuera del baño. Itachi quien no se movió de la camilla lanza un suspiro.

—Tsunade te dejo estos analgésicos, dijo que lo más seguro es que tengas malestares — lanza un pequeño frasco a las manos de Sasuke. —, toma una cada vez que sientas alguna incomodidad.

Sin responder nada, toma una botella de agua y se toma dos pastillas. Tiene un poco de dolor, cosa que no dirá. Con la mirada encima de su hermano toma asiento en el sillón frente a él, se cruza de brazos y espera – no con paciencia – a que Itachi hable.

Itachi pasa sus manos por su rostro y se acomoda en la camilla.

— ¿Por dónde empiezo?... umm… casi después que desapareciera Sakura y a ti te encontráramos en las escaleras de emergencia, Kakashi encontró el verdadero departamento de Deidara. — se toma la barbilla recordando. —. La cosa es que el primer escondite que encontramos, ¿recuerdas el lugar donde viste el libro…?

—Si. — responde secamente, no quiere pensar mucho en ese tema, si lo hace la ansiedad se apoderara de él.

—Bueno pues ese departamento no era de Deidara como todos creímos, en realidad era de este tipo. — su Smartphone vibra, lo ignora completamente. —. Toda esa situación nos obligó a reabrir la investigación de Deidara pues no encontramos nada de ese hombre. Hace un mes Kakashi confisco su verdadero escondite, la ubicación del lugar queda muy lejos de aquí casi topa con la frontera.

La mirada de Sasuke deja muy en claro que vaya al grano.

—Deidara era un tipo muy inteligente debo admitirlo, en su computadora se hayo archivos e información de todos sus clientes — por fin dice algo que le interesa, se reclina en el sillón y pone más atención. —, Guardaba la información por si alguno de sus clientes no le pagaba completo el dinero, de esa forma podía ir a cobrar en el momento que él quisiese.

— ¿Lo encontraron? — pregunta con seriedad.

—Estamos en eso. — responde Itachi. —. La forma en la que él trabajaba o mejor dicho si alguien quería contratarlo, tenían que ir directamente con él, dejabas la mitad de la cantidad ese mismo día, y daban toda la información de la persona que quisieran muerta. Obviamente mientras el trato cerraba Deidara pedía información clave de su cliente.

—….

—El hecho es, con ayuda de Óbito hackeamos todos sus archivos. Dividimos los clientes antiguos y dejamos los que ese mismo año hicieron un trato con él. — desafortunadamente no trae consigo su IPad. —. Al final de todo, solo nos quedaron tres tipos. No hay fotos de los clientes y su información personal como nombres o direcciones vienen en código.

— ¿Código?

—Sí, es por eso que Madara entro en la investigación — es bien sabido que su tío Madara es una aficionado de los misterios. —, Casi de inmediato descartamos a los dos hombres que nos sobraban pues en cada expediente de los clientes, venia un foto resiente de su víctima. Madara se llevó dónde estaba la foto de Sakura.

«Víctima…» esa insignificante palabra retumba en su cabeza. No permitirá que ella sea una víctima de ese bastardo enfermo.

—No te preocupes, hace unas horas Madara nos llamó. — Itachi mira hacia la puerta. —. Al parecer ya tiene información, nos citó mañana en la comisaria.

— ¿Por qué no hoy?

— Tuvo que salir de viaje… mañana es cuando llega y además para ese entonces tú ya deberías estar mejor.

—Tía Mikoto casi compro todo el restaurante. — Shisui entra a la habitación. —. Vaya… si no llegamos pronto ya estarías a kilómetros.

Casi enseguida sus padres entran a la habitación cargados de bolsas, comen todos juntos. Unas cuantas enfermeras los miran, casi reprochándoles que este no es un lugar para un picnic. La ignoran, Tsunade ha dicho que Sasuke está en condiciones para salir, pero que tenía que venir a constante revisión para descartar problemas a futuro. Todos miran la expresión de completa frialdad en Sasuke, su familia no ha querido preguntarle a profundidad que es lo que piensa con toda esa situación, es bien sabido por todos que fue él quien encontró el libro donde venía paso a paso lo que querían hacerle a la pequeña Sakura. Era mejor no hablar del tema, mantenerlo así como hasta ahorita era la mejor opción, de esa forma se podrían evitar dificultades y actos repentinos.

/*/*/*/

 _Tap… Tap…_

No quiso tomar el elevador, sabe que no es sano que camine por donde quedo inconsciente. De uno en uno y con las manos en los bolsillos sube las escaleras, hace horas que la noche cayó. El silencio no hace más que recordarle la soledad del lugar. Se detiene exactamente donde recibió el golpe, aprieta los puños, solo faltaba subir cinco escalones para llegar a su piso.

Tsk, realmente es humillante que lo haya derribado de esa forma, humillante de mi parte y cobarde de la suya. Retoma sus pasos, subiendo los últimos escalones que sobran, abre la puerta de emergencia, y sale directamente al pasillo. Su departamento queda frente a él, la puerta negra se mira indiferente. El largo pasillo está solo, sin ninguna persona que pase ahora mismo.

El chirrido al abrir inunda el ambiente, no prende la luz. Su vista tarda unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. El sitio no es nada a como era antes, el calor de hogar se ha perdido, mira hacia el suelo, ya no hay rastros de sangre.

—Sakura…. — susurra, sabe que es inútil llamarla.

Sus piernas lo llevan a la habitación, todo está en el lugar como en aquella tarde lo dejo. Toma la manta azul de la cabecera, no hay nada que mirar. Parece que fue ayer cuando le dijo que la esperaba en la cafetería… regresa al living, el sofá no tiene los cojines de sobra, lo más seguro es que la policía los tenga. Se deja caer al sillón, y con la manta se cubre. «Que patético soy…» La mirada de Sasuke se posa en el balcón, ahí fue donde la vio por última vez.

Solo tiene que esperar unas horas, pronto sabrá quien es ese hijo de puta. Los ojos fríos de ese bastardo lo cabrean.

Después de estar vagando durante un largo rato, decidió venir a su departamento. Ignoro los llamados de su madre, y prácticamente escapó de la casa de sus padres. Toma su Smartphone de su sudadera, apenas se prende vibra para avisar que tiene cuatro llamadas perdidas de Naruto. Sus ojos se posan en el contacto que dice _Sakura_ , una foto de ellos juntos es lo que mira.

En todo el tiempo que lleva consiente no ha dejado de recriminarse por haber permitido su secuestro. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?... si tan solo…

Basta, de nada le servirá pensar en los "hubiera."

Su pulgar se posa en el teléfono verde para marcar, es una estupidez él lo sabe muy bien. ¡Al demonio! desliza su dedo e inmediatamente se enlaza la llamada.

 _Tuuu… Tuuu… Tuuu…_

No puede evitar la ansiedad, a quien está marcando es al teléfono de Sakura. Cuarto timbrazo, nada. Sus manos cosquillean, aprieta la mandíbula, su cuerpo se está poniendo tenso.

 _…Tuuu…_

Se pone de pie como si de un resorte se tratara. Han contestado. Sus oídos se agudizan, escucha el mormullo de la otra respiración.

— ¿Dónde está? — pregunta en un susurro completamente siniestro.

El atmosfera del aire se vuelve pesado, Sasuke aprieta el aparato negro. Su estómago da tirones violentos, adrenalina es lo que comienza a fluir en su sangre. Con los dientes apretados, y su voz contenida murmura con sadismo:

—Escóndete donde quieras maldita rata... — su mirada se posa en las lámparas que están fuera el balcón. Controla su respiración de una forma que se escucha completamente tétrico el solo suspiro de su exhalación. —, por qué voy a encontrarte. Usare cada uno de tus latidos para hundirte en tu propia mísera… y hare que tu muerte sea tu único deseo bastardo… — pausa sus palabras y sonríe al disfrutar el desliz de estás. — Solo espera mi llegada.

 _Tuuu._

Sin despegar su mirada de las lámparas quita el teléfono de su oreja, le colgó casi enseguida de terminar de escucharlo. Sabe perfectamente que es ese bastardo quien contesto. Totalmente ido y como si nada hubiera sucedido retoma su lugar en el sillón. Algo cambio en él, no investiga a profundidad que es, pues se hace una idea. Ya se deshizo de uno, y ni siquiera sintió lastima; está vez todos conocerán esa faceta de frialdad e instintos que ha guardado toda su vida.

La oscuridad de la noche envuelve sus pensamientos, se siente tranquilo, no sabe por qué.

/*/*/*/

— ¡¿Dónde estabas?! — grita Naruto apenas lo ve en la sala de interrogatorios. —. ¡Te estuve marcando casi toda la noche!

—Necesitaba dormir. — es lo único que contestara.

Naruto frunce las cejas, lo mira extrañado algo en su mirada no le da buena espina. Con un portazo entran Kakashi, Itachi y Madara.

—Me alegro que te encuentres bien. — dice Kakashi, deja su portafolios en la mesa de metal y toma un lugar en una silla de madera. —. ¿Es sano que estés aquí?

—Como sea.

Madara ríe disimuladamente, ese crio se parece todo a él. De una carpeta café, deja frente cada uno de ellos, unos sobres azules. Toma la silla que encabeza la mesa y prepara su garganta.

—Esperen, perdón por la tardanza. — precipitadamente entra Shisui.

Sasuke no le hace caso y se apresura en abrir el sobre. ¡Marrones! Su mirada mira directamente el papel, todo a su alrededor se esfumo, sus oídos se hacen sordos; todos sus sentidos se enfocan en lo que sus ojos están mirando. Tenía razón, ese maldito tiene ojos marrones. Sus habilidosos ojos leen con apresuro el papel… se llama…

—Sasori Akasuna. — Madara llama la atención de Sasuke, este lo mira insistente.

— ¿Cómo lo descubriste? — pregunta Kakashi quien apenas está mirando su sobre.

Madara levanta la comisura de su labio, de su carpeta café desliza más hojas. Se acomoda en su silla, y mira especialmente a Sasuke.

—El código con el que estaba asegurada la información, es famoso en Grecia, su antigüedad ayudo a esconder información bélica de suma importancia. — explica con altanería.

—Lo he visto antes…. — Naruto susurra, escrudiña la foto del pelirrojo. Se ha ganado las miradas de todos ellos. La memoria de Naruto no es muy precisa.

 _— ¡Naruto! — grita con entusiasmo una pequeña Sakura de diez años. —. ¡Mira, tengo un nuevo amigo!_

 _El pequeño rubio se baja del columpio y corre hacia donde escucha los gritos de Sakura, se detiene a unos metros del señor de los helados. Siente escalofríos al ver con quien esta Sakura… un joven le regala un globo rojo. Da pasos apresurados hacia su amiga y la toma de su manita._

 _— ¡Aléjate de él, Sakura-chan! — sus padres le han dicho que no debe hablar con extraños. El joven lo mira con fastidio, Naruto al darse cuenta de cómo lo fulmina corre con Sakura, haciendo que el globo flote._

 _— ¿Eh?— La pequeña Sakura gira su mirada y se despide del extraño con una gran sonrisa. — ¡Adiós! — grita mientras se pierden entre los árboles._

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando íbamos en primaria. — Naruto se cruza de brazos y mira a Sasuke.

—Recuerden que encontramos fotos de Sakura cuando apenas tenía 11 años. — dice Itachi. —. Parece que la empezó a acosar desde esa edad.

— ¿De dónde lo conoce? — Shisui está más intrigado que antes.

La interrogante hace pensar a más de uno, Sasuke ni siquiera tiene alguna idea de donde podría conocerlo, pues Sakura nunca le dijo algo al respecto. ¿Cómo iba a decirle? Si lo más probable es que ella ni lo recuerde.

—Es extraño porque él es de la Arena. — Madara retoma la palabra. —. Miren para encontrar su nombre tuve que quitar todos los símbolos innecesarios, en esta parte — señala a un costado de la foto. —, es donde venía su nombre. Es lo único que hay de él.

—Entonces ¿Cómo sabes que es de la Arena? — pregunta Kakashi.

—Un poco obvio ¿no crees?, recuerden, cuando confiscaron su computadora, en cada uno de los clientes venía el símbolo respetivo de su nación.

—Es cierto, solo que en ese entonces no le tomamos importancia. — Itachi ha comprendido todo.

—Exacto, el símbolo de este chico es el de la cuidad de la Arena, la foto pude conseguirla de su expediente aunque no viene nada más en su información. — Madara guarda todos sus documentos. —. Fue todo lo que pude conseguir, no tengo idea de donde pueda vivir… bueno si la tengo. Vayan al área central, busquen a un mocoso con nombre Gaara, es un delincuente pero muy bueno en información.

Recarga sus manos en la mesa, y mira a su sobrino chico. Sasuke ha estado en silencio escuchando con extrema precisión cada palabra que tenga que ver con Sasori.

— ¿Cómo es ese tal Gaara? — pregunta Naruto.

—Pelirrojo. — responde con simpleza.

Las expresiones incrédulas de Naruto y Shisui no se hacen esperar, ¡Pelirrojo!

— ¡¿Acaso todos los de la arena son Pelirrojos?! — Naruto pregunta exaltado.

—No, pero él si es pelirrojo, búsquenlo en los videojuegos "Shukaku"

— ¿Shukaku?

—Sí, les aseguro que ahí es donde lo encontraran.

La sala se queda en silencio y cinco pares de orbes se colocan sobre la cabeza de Sasuke. Está muy tranquilo con todo lo que han descubierto, algo le pasa. Itachi mira a Kakashi.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes… o mejor dicho por ti, Sasuke. — Madara se pone de pie y camina hacia el asiento de Sasuke, recarga su mano en su hombro. —. Espero la encuentres.

Sin esperar respuesta de su sobrino se despide de todos con un "Tengan buena tarde Señores" la sala es invadida por el silencio, Sasuke aún no ha dicho ni hecho nada.

—Iré por el permiso de cateo. — Kakashi guarda en su portafolio la hoja que le ha dado Madara. —. Preparare a mi equipo y mañana partiremos hacia la Arena.

— ¡Mañana! ¡Vamos hoy, Joder! — grita Naruto.

—No se puede tenemos que preparar…

El sonido de la silla al arrastrase llama la atención de todos, Sasuke se ha puesto de pie. Con su expresión de seriedad hace bola la hoja y la lanza hacia el basurero. No perderá el tiempo con informes estúpidos. Naruto parece comprender al instante.

—Traje mi auto. — dice con una sonrisa zorruda.

—Hey… tranquilos, tomémoslo con calma. — Shisui se pone de pie y mira a su primo Sasuke. —. No pueden irse así como si nada, tienen que prepararse… como armas y demás cosas.

—No voy a dejar que siga con ella un día más. — Sasuke habla mordaz.

—Solo denme unas horas, en lo que consigo la orden. — es inútil discutir y Kakashi lo sabe. —. Tengo que coger el equipo necesario por si nos topamos con Sasori o por si las cosas se salen de control.

Itachi no dice nada, solo mira duramente a su hermano, ambos saben que el tuerto de Kakashi dice la verdad. No quiere admitirlo, frunciendo las cejas se da media vuelta.

—Tienes hasta el atardecer. — impone Sasuke.

No espera a nadie, sale con pasos desinteresados de la sala. Naruto no tarda en alcanzarlo, no hablan de nada ni tampoco se hacen preguntas. Por esta vez deja que lo acompañe, Sasuke baja al estacionamiento y quita el seguro a su _Audi_ negro.

—Voy contigo. — dice Naruto una vez ocupa el asiento del copiloto. No le gusta la seriedad de su amigo, a pesar de que lo ve y sabe que lo está escuchando, siente como si Sasuke estuviera en otro lado. Tal vez no sea tan raro pues a cualquier persona que le pase lo que a él, estaría en esas mismas condiciones.

No quiere ser aguafiestas o fastidioso pero no puede evitar dejarlo de mirar. Siente escalofríos solo de ver lo que sus ojos expresan… y es que no está exagerando porque… la mirada de Sasuke no expresa _nada_.

El ambiente dentro del auto se siente frio y puede sentir el aire que respiran muy pesado. Casi después de cruzar grades avenidas Naruto se da cuenta de a dónde se dirigen, es a su departamento. Es inteligente y no pregunta el ¿por qué? Es más que obvio que no es sano que él vaya al lugar donde Sakura fue… mmm… ¿atrapada? El auto se estaciona y sin decir ninguna palabra Sasuke baja de su auto.

Naruto comienza a seguirlo con pasos silenciosos, es extraño, no hay nadie en el edificio. Cree que tomaran el elevador así que se apresura a teclear el quinto piso, sus dedos se detienen al ver la dirección que toma Sasuke, sin míralo su silueta se pierde después de la puerta que dice _"Salida de Emergencia"_

— ¿Qué rayos? — las puertas del elevador se abren, lo piensa unos segundos. Corre hacia la puerta de emergencias y mira hacia las escaleras blancas. No ve a nadie.

Se siente un estúpido al tener miedo… a partir de este momento declara que odia las escaleras silenciosas y tétricas. Sube con calma, uno, dos, tres, cuatro escalones. ¿Qué está pasando? Siente la incertidumbre de hace un año, cuando la mayoría de sus compañeros perecieron.

 _¡Pass!_

¡Mierda! Su corazón se ha disparado del pánico. Corre como si su vida dependiera de ello, mira el pequeño aviso de _5to. Piso_. Abre la puerta con manos temblorosas y su cuerpo tenso; no es un idiota sabe que alguien está en las escaleras. Una vez en el pasillo cierra la puerta de un portazo y se aleja mirándola fijamente. Todos sus sentidos se agolpan en su estómago.

El cosquilleo en su nunca le dice que alguien está detrás de esa puerta, ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! Y si… levanta la mano… y da un paso hacia el pórtico…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¡Waaa! — grita con todas sus fuerzas. Sasuke lo mira con una ceja alzada, su corazón late con velocidad, respira apresuradamente. Se toma unos momentos en pronunciar alguna palabra. —. Alguien… o… algo… está ahí. — su dedo señala hacia la puerta.

Sasuke frunce el ceño, sin dudarlo se acerca y abre de un rápido movimiento. No hay nada. Asoma su cabeza por el barandal, sus profundos ojos buscan con habilidad cualquier cosa inusual, obtiene el mismo resultado.

— ¡Lo juro! — Naruto parece indignado, empuja a Sasuke y él mismo inspecciona las escaleras. Con un puchero regresa al pasillo.

—Deja de ver películas.

Por lo menos ya me habla, piensa Naruto. Cruzado de brazos espera a que Sasuke abra la puerta de su departamento, el chirrido al abrirse inunda el pasillo. Se detienen en el living.

— ¿Q-que… d-demonios…?

El habla se les ha ido, pasmados se quedan de pie observando. La cabeza de Sasuke siente una horrible pulsada de dolor. Siente en sus oídos como si miles de abejas rodearan su cabeza… _Tssst… Tssst… Tssst,_ no deja de oírlas.

Sin parpadear si quiera, se acerca donde se supone estaba su sillón, sus manos sienten cosquilleo. _Tssst_. En la pared… hay un… Títere.

— ¡Estuvo aquí! — grita Naruto, de inmediato corre por todo el departamento buscándolo.

Sasuke se detiene a unos metros del muñeco… levanta su mano y estira los dedos. No tiene expresiones o cabello… solo es un Títere de madera. Es ¿sangre? Lo que cae por todo el cuerpo del muñeco. Sus yemas se ensucian del líquido rojizo, su corazón late con lentitud. Acaricia el dije que tiene puesto esa asquerosa cosa.

—Sakura…. — susurra completamente ido. El dije es un pequeño símbolo del clan Uchiha, se lo dio en su cumpleaños… iba a pedirle matrimonio esa temporada. Arranca el collar y lo envuelve en su fuerte puño, siente caliente en el estómago.

Corre… corre… corre. Ignora los gritos despavoridos de Naruto y corre hacia las escaleras de emergencia. Los baja a una velocidad increíble, llega al estacionamiento y mira a todas partes. _¡Tssst!_ Gruñe colérico, el maldito dolor se ha hecho más fuerte.

Sale hacia la calle, busca desesperado a cualquier hijo de puta. ¡Maldita sea!

—Sasuke, debemos irnos. — Naruto lo toma del antebrazo y lo jala. Mientras lo perseguía le llamo a Kakashi, ya tiene la orden de cateo.

«Voy a encontrarte… bastardo…» mira todas las caras, mira todos los autos. ¡ _Tump, Tump!_ sus latidos son molestos. Siente taquicardia, mierda… Títere, no quiso pensar en esa mordida opción, no quiso creer en lo que sus ojos vieron. Títere, ese maldito quiere convertir a Sakura en un Títere… no, no, no. Tiene que darse prisa.

Se gira y regresa al estacionamiento, ya ni le importa si dejo la puerta abierta en su departamento. Ambos se embarcan hacia la comisaria, la forma en la que maneja es muy rápida, Naruto tiene que agarrarse al cinturón de seguridad. Esto ha tomado un rumbo diferente, lo ha dejado sin palabras lo que recién ha visto, el muñeco simplemente es enfermo.

Sasuke aferra el dije en su mano, no lo suelta. Su mente se ha bloqueado, la furia reemplaza el dolor de cabeza. En unos minutos se detienen con un fuerte ruido, las llantas del _Audi_ causan marcas en el asfalto. Itachi está fuera del edificio.

—Vámonos. — dice sin preguntar nada. Solo basta con una mirada de Sasuke para que él sepa lo que está sintiendo su hermano.

Naruto trae su _Jeep_ , en la camioneta es donde irán todos. Kakashi mete unas bolsas negras en la cajuela. Shisui, Naruto, Kakashi e Itachi se preparan para el viaje.

/*/*/*/

—De acuerdo, tomen esto. — Kakashi pasa a cada uno de ellos unas bolsas de plástico negras.

Itachi es quien maneja, llevan dos horas de viaje. La carretera y el desierto se alzan solitarias frente al _Jeep_ negro. Sasuke sujeto el dije en su muñeca izquierda, si antes estaba serio ahora no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que salieron de Konoha. No tarda en oscurecer, será una noche larga pues ni uno piensa en detenerse o descansar.

—Supongo que no querrán pasar a un hotel. — menciona Itachi. —. Pónganse los chalecos, son ligeros así que no se verán bajo sus ropas.

Sasuke especialmente toma uno, es de color negro, ajustable al cuerpo. Se quita la sudadera gris oscuro y se pone el chaleco, pasa las correas a través de su pecho y las aprieta de una forma en la que sus músculos se ven más saltados. Hurga entre las cosas y encuentra un arma de fuego, es una _Pistola COP calibre .357 Magnum_ : tiene cuatro cañones en vez de uno. Al parecer sabe manejarla ya que revisa si está cargada. Toma balas del estuche y llena su cartucho hasta el tope.

Perdido en su trabajo no se da cuenta que todos lo están mirando, Kakashi no iba a dejar que él y Naruto tomaran un arma, pues creía inútilmente que no sabían absolutamente nada. Naruto decide usar una normal de color plateada.

— ¿Todavía te acuerdas? — pregunta Naruto mientras se pone un chaleco. —, No quiero que te lastimes.

No responde, guarda su arma y se pone de nuevo la sudadera. Shisui sonríe burlón pues la expresión de Kakashi es muy divertida.

—No te preocupes, mi tío Fugaku le enseño muchas cosas — dice llamando la atención del peli blanco —, créeme si te digo que estos críos saben mucho más de lo que aparentan.

—El que fuera parte de un faculta de pelea dice mucho sobre él. — Itachi sonríe a través del espejo. —. Mi pequeño hermano es una máquina de guerra.

—Y ahora mismo está muy furioso. — apoya Shisui. Tienen que pensar en que hacer cuando se topen con Sasori, lo más seguro es que Sasuke quiera matarlo.

—No quiero tonterías… y lo quiero… vivo. — Kakashi mira directamente a Sasuke.

Sonríe para sus adentros, Tonterías es lo menos que cometerá.

Las yemas de sus dedos acarician el dije en su mano izquierda, su mirada se posa en el desierto. Recuerda cuando tuvieron su primer encuentro, mucho antes de que se hablaran él ya había decidió que ella seria suya. Pasaron por muchas cosas y miles de personas se interpusieron en su relación, a pesar de todo, ambos supieron salir de todos los conflictos. Este no será la excepción.

 _—Eres virgen ¿cierto? — pregunta con un puchero tierno._

 _Sasuke amenaza con romper en risas. — ¿Qué?_

 _La cara de Sakura se prende furiosamente, la habitación es oscura y aun así él puede ver su hermoso sonrojo. Ella mueve sus caderas y se apega a él todo lo que puede, eso provoca una fricción en el cuerpo de Sasuke muy excitante, aprieta los dientes y soporta la sensación._

 _Sentada en horcajadas sobre él, con la separación de una única prenda busca su mirada. No recuerda cómo es que llegaron a ese punto, en lo único que puede pensar es en los nervios que se agolpan con insistencia en su vientre. Aun no la toca, ella sabe que él solo espera una minúscula señal._

 _—Sí. — responde con voz grave. Sasuke no miente, esta es su primera vez._

 _Esa inocente palabra provoca un vuelco violento en el corazón de Sakura, sonríe con aprecio. En una danza lenta junta su húmeda lengua con la él. Sasuke puede sentir el temblor en sus labios._

 _—Puedo esperar. — dice con voz contenida._

 _Sakura niega repetidas veces, ella ya no quiere esperar. Pasa sus delgados brazos por su cuello, y enreda sus dedos en el suave cabello oscuro._

 _—Hagamos el amor… — el deseo en la voz de Sakura prende un mecha en el cuerpo de Sasuke. —. Mi cuerpo y alma te pertenecen…_

 _No necesita decir algo, junta sus labios y deja un tierno beso. Abraza su delgado cuerpo y la recuesta en la suave cama, el vapor de su aliento puede verse en el aire. Por primera vez en toda su vida está nervioso…, siente caliente su cara. Esconde su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y deja un camino de humedad con la punta de su lengua, le mostrara con actos lo que no puedo decir con palabras._

—Llegamos, Kakashi guíame. — la voz de Itachi lo trae a la realidad.

—Este es nuestro chico. — Shisui entrega una foto a Naruto y Sasuke.

Es un mocoso de unos diecisiete años, su cabello es más rojo que el de Sasori, tiene ojos color verde agua y una línea oscura surca en la línea de sus parpados. Parece un tatuaje o tal vez una marca de nacimiento en su frente, el símbolo significa amor.

Atraviesan las grandes avenidas de la Arena, sus edificios se alzan prepotentes. Las luces nocturnas de la ciudad iluminan su camino. Entre dos edificios, Kakashi indica en un callejón oscuro y solitario. En el final de aquel pasadizo hay locales de comida, no hay paso tienen que bajarse y caminar.

Sasuke va al frente, Itachi mantiene la distancia prudente, no van muy juntos para no despertar sospechas. Cruzan cada local, algunas personas los miran con desconfianza. Kakashi hace un gesto con la cabeza y señala una bodega, en la cima tiene escrito con letras grandes "Shukaku", luces de colores hay por todas las paredes, se escucha ruido, tal vez música y gritos de jóvenes precoces sin vida.

La bodega está llena de máquinas de juegos, puestos de dulces y alcohol. Todo está amodorrado de gente, niños, jóvenes y hasta señores. Sasuke pasa con actitud fría entre las personas, más de una se muerde los labios al ver la sensualidad de su persona. Su fría mirada busca en cada uno de los rostros a ese tal Gaara. Casi a mitad del lugar, hay una bola de mocosos.

Sus sentidos se concentran en una única persona, tiene suéter verde, parece que el chico huele el peligro. Casi por instinto voltea y mira al depredador acecharle. Es él, la marca en su frente se lo dice. Empuja a toda la bola de sus amigos y comienza a correr entre los juegos de mesa, Sasuke sonríe con malicia.

Gaara corre en diferentes direcciones para confundirlo, grave error. Solo basta con un brinco por parte de Sasuke para subirse sobre las mesas, sus largas piernas lo llevan casi de inmediato hacia Gaara, no sabe de dónde vino solo ha sentido un fuerte tirón en el gorro de su suéter. Con un sonido sordo Sasuke lo estampa contra el billar, aprieta con fuerza su cuello y lo mira con expresión asesina.

— ¡Lo siento viejo! ¡Te juro que pagare! — comienza a implorar. —. ¡No me mates!

Todos alrededor se alejan del Uchiha, Shisui llega a su lado y lo toma del hombro. Sasuke alza una ceja ¿De qué está hablando?

—No quería robarte… de verdad. — palidece al ver llegar a cuatro hombres diferentes. —. ¡Oh, dios mío!

Casi está al borde de las lágrimas, Itachi mira fruncido a Sasuke, él solo se encoje de hombros.

—Tranquilo, solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas. — dice Kakashi tratándolo de calmar.

Naruto ríe a carcajadas. — Perdona nuestra gentileza.

Sasuke suelta su pescuezo alejándose. Gaara se frota el cuello, su respiración recupera la compostura, mira con miedo al Uchiha.

—Me golpearas si no quiero contestar ¿verdad? — pregunta en un hilillo de voz. Sasuke no responde, solo basta con la expresión de su rostro, y la piel fruncida alrededor de sus ojos para responder. —. Está bien lo hare… pero no dejen que me torture.

—Descuida haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos. — Kakashi muestra la foto de Sasori. —. ¿Lo conoces?

Gaara toma la foto y se queda en silencio. Antes de negar con la cabeza, Sasuke se acerca y lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Tus ojos me dicen que sí. — susurra con voz sombría.

—Conozco a su abuela… a él no le he visto hace mucho tiempo… — el sudor del nerviosismo recorre su cara.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — pregunta Itachi. El chico se toma su tiempo para responder, a simple vista se ve el conflicto que tiene en su mente.

—Eh… que… ¿qué hizo? — se pasma al recibir por cuarta ocasión de la noche, la mirada de frialdad de Sasuke.

—Es mejor que respondas, nada de esto tiene que ver contigo. — Shisui le sonríe para calmar sus nervios.

Si no se apresura agotara la paciencia de más de uno. Naruto bufa frustrado.

—Su abuela se llama Chiyo Akasuna, vive en la zona colonial de la cuidad. — comienza a decir con derrota. —. A Sasori ya no le he visto desde hace años… dijeron que se fue a estudiar al extranjero.

— ¿Extranjero? — Naruto siente un nudo en la garganta, lo único que les falta es que ese estúpido no esté en la ciudad.

Gaara asiente, regresa la foto, y mete sus manos en sus bolsas. — En Konoha… creo, apenas se graduó del instituto decidió estudiar la universidad en la hoja.

Entre ellos se miran, cuestionándose sin necesidad de decir palabras.

—Llévanos con su abuela. — Itachi lo toma del gorro.

— ¿Ah?... ¡Yo!… si, si quieren les dibujo un croquis.

—Oh, no te molestes nos bastara contigo. — Naruto mueve las llaves de su _Jeep_.

Ignoran las protestas del chico y lo transportan hacia donde dejaron el auto. Ni un alma inteligente pregunta adonde llevan a Gaara, es más, se hacen los sordos, y ciegos antes los manoteos y gritos de ayuda del pelirrojo.

Una vez dentro del _Jeep_ , se pone en jarras y de mala gana comienza a guiarlos. Nos es tan estúpido como para engañarlos, atraviesan la cuidad, salen en una calle con desierto en los costados. Las casas tienen una distancia considerable, unas cuantas tienen césped, los faroles alumbran la oscuridad del lugar. Sasuke ignora al chico, sus manos cosquillean sabe que está cerca.

Una constelación de estrellas brillantes llama su atención, la brisa de la noche es fresca y mueve sus cabellos. Nunca ha sido muy expresivo y muy pocas veces ha perdido la compostura… bueno cuando está celoso es otra cuestión ¿cierto? En este momento su mente se hace una pregunta que le es difícil de responder… ¿Que hará si se encuentra con algo… diferente?

Solo dos opciones son de las que está completamente seguro, tal vez su salud mental colapse, y se hunda en un profundo abismo de dolor y soledad.

Todos bajan del coche y caminan por el césped verde; la casa en antigua, y grande. Gaara toca la puerta al borde de los nervios, se escucha movimiento dentro.

— ¿Gaara? — una anciana abre la puerta y mira confundida a todos los hombres que están de pie en su pórtico. —. ¿Sucede algo malo?

Itachi se acerca con una sonrisa casi perceptible. — Buena noche Señora Chiyo, permítame presentarme mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y soy detective de la cuidad de Konoha.

Listo, solo han bastado las últimas palabras para que la señora inexplicablemente solloce. Kakashi se toma la barbilla y mira con seriedad sus lágrimas, ella debe saber el por qué están aquí.

Sin mirarlos a la cara los invita a pasar, todos entran; son recibidos por una estancia acogedora, llena de sillones. Toman asiento en los dos primeros, Gaara se mantiene alejado de Sasuke. Chiyo desaparece detrás de una puerta, nadie hace ningún comentario. Regresa con una bandeja, llena de tazas de Té, con manos temblorosas y a punto de tirar la bandeja la coloca en la mesita del centro. No beben ni comen nada.

— ¿Q-que… hizo? — pregunta casi con temor.

Kakashi recarga sus brazos en sus rodillas y se inclina hacia ella.

—Necesitamos encontrarlo, usted sabe ¿Dónde podría estar? — habla con tranquilidad, cuidadoso en sus palabras.

Asiente con más lágrimas, busca en su bolsillo del delantal y saca un pañuelo. Trata de limpiarse pero sus dedos tiemblan haciendo la tarea más difícil.

—Él se culpa por la muerte de sus padres… por favor… por favor… — al único que mira a la cara es a Sasuke. —. No… no… le hagan daño…

Sasuke la mira duramente, con la mandíbula tensa dice: — ¿Sabe por qué lo estamos buscando?

Niega con la cabeza, se aclara la garganta, y toma una gran bocanada de aire. —No, no lo sé… pero lo conozco y sé que ha hecho algo malo. Me dio mucha felicidad cuando regreso… solo ha venido una vez a visitarme… m-me dijo que abriría su propio museo de… Títeres. Le dije que lo apoyaría… se veía contento…. pero algo en él… cambio, sus ojos ya no brillan.

Todos ellos no saben qué hacer ante el dolor de la señora, solo se quedan ahí, mirando el caer de sus lágrimas llenas de miedo. Las yemas de sus dedos acarician el dije que cuelga de su mano izquierda.

—Debió haber hecho algo muy malo… para que personas como ustedes vengan desde muy lejos.

—Secuestro a mi prometida. — Sasuke cierra su puño con el dije. Chiyo lo mira, parece que no cree tremenda atrocidad, mira a Itachi esperando que lo desmienta, no lo hace.

—Lo siento… lo siento tanto… — hace una reverencia ante Sasuke. —. Él solo… solo…

No termina de decir pues es invadida por las lágrimas de nuevo. Naruto no lo soporta, se pone de pie y aprieta los puños.

—Él no merece sus lágrimas… así que por favor deje de llorar. — pide con el ceño fruncido.

—Es como un hijo para mí. — dice entre un gemido. —. A las afueras de la ciudad, casi a diez minutos de aquí, verán una bodega enorme… ahí es donde está… sé que se encuentra ahí.

Como robots todos a excepción de Gaara se ponen de pie. No se despiden, antes que Sasuke deje la sala, Chiyo lo toma de la muñeca y lo detiene en el marco de la puerta. No se gira solo se queda de espaldas.

—Te lo pido… no… no lo mates… — susurra.

—No puedo prometerle nada.

La puerta se cierra tras él, se dan prisa e inmediatamente Itachi arranca el _Jeep._ Maneja al doble de la velocidad normal, Sasuke se saca la sudadera y ajusta de nuevo su chaleco. Kakashi marca por teléfono, da aviso de su ubicación, en cuestión de horas la bodega estará rodeada por todas las unidades de investigación.

Al final de la avenida los faroles se acaban, solo hay uno con una iluminación que deja mucho que desear. Apenas se apaga el motor, Sasuke sale disparado. Hay una cerca de casi dos metros, un alambre de púas cubre todo el superior de está. Saca el arma y su mirada busca cualquier entrada.

—Esperemos hasta que lleguen las unidades. — Kakashi mira a Naruto.

—No, Sakura- _chan_ se encentra en alguna parte de este inmundo lugar… tenemos que sacarla de ahí.

Naruto carga su arma, frunce el ceño.

— ¡Hey! Tranquilos, no podemos entrar así como si nada, necesitamos un plan. — Itachi carga sus armas. —. El lugar es grande así que tenemos que separarnos.

—Tómenlos, si se topan con él, repórtenlo inmediatamente. — Shisui entrega a cada uno, radios pequeños de color negro.

—Iré al frente. — Sasuke guarda el radio en su chaleco, ha tomado una linterna de las bolsas negras, la prende de unos cuantos golpes.

Manda todo a la mierda, da grandes zancadas hacia la entrada. Patea la cerca con fuerza, el ruido no se hace esperar.

—Nos descubrirá. — Kakashi trata de detenerlo.

—Me importa un carajo.

Naruto mira fruncido a Sasuke, su amigo esta perdiendo la compostura. _¡Pass! ¡Pass! ¡Pass!_ No deja de patear.

—Naruto tu vendrás conmigo. — Itachi lo llama. El rubio asiente. —. Tú ve con mi hermano.

—De acuerdo. — Shisui pasa por su espalda un pequeño morral.

—Es mejor que yo, vaya solo. — Kakashi prende una linterna y carga una escopeta. —. Soy el más capacitado para…

 _¡Chusk!_

— ¡Oi espera, Sasuke!

Las patadas del Uchiha provocaron que una valla cayera, el espacio es suficiente para que entre. No espera a nadie, camina rápido, el jodido lugar es de dos pisos; su extensión es casi al igual que el terreno. Las ventanas están tapadas con periódico y cartón, solo hay una entrada, una puerta de metal le prohíbe el paso.

 _¡Bamg! ¡Bamg!_

Definitivamente perdió la compostura. Dispara contra la chapa de la puerta, con una patada la abre de par en par, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que Shisui le sigue los pasos. Itachi y Naruto tomaron el ala oeste, Kakashi se dirige hacia la parte trasera.

Cajas, es lo primero que ve al entrar al lugar. Shisui se posa a su lado y alumbra aun costado, Sasuke alumbra a ambos lados. Se mueve con extrema precisión, sus oídos se agudizan al cien, su cuerpo se tensa al prepararse para lanzarse al ataque. Las cajas están amontonadas en pilas que llegan hasta el techo, revisan cada fila, asegurándose de no dejar ningún lugar descubierto.

La habitación está dividida, en un parte están las cajas, en la otra hay objetos cubiertos por una manta blanca. Aquello da una visión bastante sospechosa, con pasos silenciosos revisan cada mueble que es cubierto por la tela.

 _Toc… Toc…_

Giran su cabeza de golpe, están a mitad del lugar. Sasuke alumbra hacia el frente, puede verse una puerta, están seguros que alguien toco. Apunta con su arma, y camina hacia la puerta. Se detiene a unos pasos de ella, se queda en silencio esperando oír cualquier cosa, mira a Shisui, este asiente. Estira su mano y gira con cuidado el pomo.

 _Click_

La puerta se abre, todo está en penumbras, salen al otro cuarto. Escaleras en forma de caracol es lo que hay, al parecer solo fue alguna rata. Sasuke mira el espacio libre, más cajas amontonadas; se dirige hacia las escaleras, sube dos escalones.

— ¡Mierda! — el grito de Shisui hace que voltee precipitadamente. Las cajas se han caído, corre hacia donde escucho el grito, quita todas las cajas. Se aleja casi por instinto.

Reacciona, es una mujer lo que cayó encima de Shisui. Siente bajar escalofríos por su columna, sus dedos sueltan la linterna. «No… es…» su mente repite constantemente que no puede ser posible. La oscuridad no le deja ver el color de cabello, sabe que está desnuda. Sus músculos sienten electricidad, toma el brazo de la mujer y la jala. No puede apartar su mirada del rostro. Shisui se pone de pie.

— ¡Santo cielo! — la piel de Shisui se pone chinita, su estómago siente un horrible tirón.

¡Tiene la boca cosida! Petrificado trata de hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones. Sasuke parpadea, no es Sakura, aunque no tenga cabello sabe que no es ella, el color de sus ojos es café. Shisui la toma en brazos, al borde de un ataque de nervios revisa si tiene pulso.

— ¡Está débil, debemos llamar a una ambulancia! — saca el radio. —. ¡Kakashi!, ¡¿Kakashi me copias?!

—Es un enfermo…. — a Sasuke le cuesta creer lo que está mirando. El cuerpo desnudo de la mujer tiene múltiples torturas, sus labios están cocidos con un horrible hilo rojo.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Un aviso? No quiere ni pensar en lo que… ¡No! Ella debe estar bien, tiene que estar bien. ¡Maldito seas! La adrenalina llega furiosa reemplazando la sangre que recorre sus venas. Su quijada truena al apretar los dientes con demasiada fuerza, cierra sus puños al grado de poner sus nudillos de un color blanco.

Sus sentidos le avisan que alguien lo está mirando. Mueve con lentitud su mirada. Un par de ojos marrones lo observan desde lo alto de las escaleras. Sus miradas se cruzan, ni uno de los dos hace movimiento alguno.

Sasori mueve sus labios, Sasuke sabe leerlos. — _Estoy… esperándote…_ sonríe con altanería y corre despareciendo de su vista.

No lo piensa dos veces, sube las escaleras. Su mente no escucha los alaridos de Shisui, todo en él se concentra en la cacería de aquel bastardo. Llega a la planta de arriba. Mira a todas partes, las paredes, el techo, y el piso están llenos de miembros de Títeres. Los brazos de muñecos están colgados en las paredes, las cabezas en el techo, los torsos y piernas están amontonados en el piso. Su habilidosa mirada se acopla a la oscuridad en cuestión de segundos, se guía con la pistola. Una gota de sudor frio baja por su rostro. En el cuarto solo se oye su respiración y sus sutiles pisadas. Con una mano quita de su vista las cabezas sin expresiones, camina alerta de toda vibración.

 _Tap…_

Detiene todo movimiento, se ha percatado de algo. Quita las cabezas y mira hacia un costado, no alcanza a ver más allá de esos jodidos cuerpos de madera. Da un paso, mira a todos lados. Da otro paso, escucha otro movimiento.

— ¡Hmn! ¡Hnn! — escucha gemidos.

Una mujer sin cabello y desnuda corre hacia él. Sus instintos de guerrero hacen que esquive a la loca mujer, su mirada se mueve con ella. No deja de correr, con un fuerte golpe su cabeza azota contra la pared, ¿Qué les pasa a esas mujeres? Se levanta con la frente completamente partida, como si no tuviera conciencia se da media vuelta y mira a Sasuke. De nuevo corre contra él, Sasuke guarda su arma. Estira los brazos, ella también tiene los labios cosidos, apenas se acerca a él la rodea con sus manos y la tira al suelo.

— ¡Hmn!

Gimotea como una desquiciada. Lleva los delgados brazos por encima de la cabeza sin cabello, y la mira. Son ojos verdes. Siente un retorcijón en sus entrañas. Con sus muslos controla las piernas que no dejan de moverse, con una mano toma las de ella y con la otra limpia la sangre de su cara. No es Sakura.

 _Sssshss_

Llega a sus pies una pequeña lata, un gas sale de está. Suelta a la mujer y se pone de pie de un brinco. Cubre su nariz, si inhala ese gas caerá inconsciente en cuestión de segundos. Corre donde disipa la siguiente puerta, no abre, poco a poco la habitación es llenada de ese pestilente gas. Saca su pistola y dispara contra la chapa. Sus pulmones exigen oxígeno. De una patada abre.

Corre dentro de la otra habitación, se aleja de la puerta y toma una gran bocanada de aire. Su pecho sube y baja al controlar su respiración. De la nada se prenden las luces. Se queda sin palabras.

— ¿Qué… mierda?

Parpadea un par de veces al pensar que está alucinando. Es una sala de teatro, los asientos son de color rojo, bajan en cascada hasta toparse con un telón rojo-vino de terciopelo. El lugar es elegante. Escucha un crujido, con lentitud el telón comienza a levantarse. Anonado da pasos calmados hacia el escenario. Se olvida de la pistola, el ruido del arma al caerse no lo hacen reaccionar.

El telón termina de levantarse, algo negro hay sobre el escenario. La ansiedad invade sus sentidos. Siente una pulsada en las cienes, las ignora. No puede evitarlo sus pasos son más apresurados. Es un cofre de metal lo que había detrás del telón. Sube sobre el escenario, estira su mano hasta el cofre… se detiene a centímetros de tocarlo. No sabe por qué pero de la nada ha sentido una sensación sofocante en el pecho…

Hace uso de sus dos manos, toman parte del cofre. Quitan la tapa, un agudo dolor ilumina cada parte de su cuerpo. La tapa cae con un sonido sordo. Es un ataúd, el cojín es color púrpura.

—No…

Sus manos cosquillean, quiere acercarse pero no se atreve… No…, el aliento se le ha ido, sus ojos están tan abiertos que amenazan con salir saltando de sus orbitas.

—…Sakura… — siente un nudo en la garganta.

De nuevo la sensación de las abejas invade sus oídos, todo a su alrededor ha desaparecido. ¿Es real? ¿Esto está pasando? Estira su brazo, toma la tela del vestido blanco y jala. Cae en sus brazos, sus orbes oscuros se posan en el rostro, sus yemas acarician el cabello rosado.

Es una muñeca… la muñeca… es Sakura….

Se deja caer de rodillas, sus brazos aprietan el cuerpo de madera. Sus dedos no hacen más que acariciar el cabello rosado; mira petrificado las orbes verdes… busca desesperado cualquier cosa que le diga que no es ella… que le indique que no ha llegado tarde… quiere creer que solo es su imaginación y lo que está abrazando es a la verdadera Sakura. El dolor le hace ver que no hay nadie ahí que le diga que todo es una mentira.

Los ojos de la muñeca son idénticos a los de ella… o tal vez… son los mismos… _No puede ser…_ su susurro hace eco en el gran salón de Teatro. Pasa su mirada por todo el cuerpo de… de… Sakura…

Sus manos se entumen, siente una ráfaga salvaje de dolor… odio… ¿miedo?... No tiene idea de lo que siente, apega a su pecho la cara del _Títere_.

—Títere.

Ella es un… Títere, llegue demasiado tarde… no pude salvarla. Se lleva una mano a la boca y reprime algún gemido que quiso escaparse de su garganta. Siente húmedo en la cara, ¿está llorando?

—Su belleza jamás se marchitara. — escucha una voz detrás de él. No se gira. —. ¿Verdad que es hermosa?

—Sí, es muy hermosa.

Mira perdido la cara sonrojada de Sakura, su mente se aísla en alguna parte de su ser. Vacío… solo un vacío es lo que siente su cuerpo.

—Bella... de finas manos y delgados pies…. — Sasori habla excitado. —. Cuando mis ojos miraron tanta belleza no lo creí… sentí tanto regocijo cuándo su cantarina voz dijo mi nombre.

—….

—Sakura… mi Sakura…, su voz, su piel, sus uñas… bella, mi bella, su ser, su luz, su sombra — se muerde los labios y cierra los ojos disfrutando del placer al recitar aquellas palabras. —, bella… Sakura… toda ella me pertenece…

Sasuke estrecha a la muñeca de madera contra su cuerpo, aspira con profundidad… no encuentra el aroma fresco y delicado que alguna vez fue suyo.

—Ser poseedor de tanto encanto y primor ha sido mi obsesión. — abre los ojos, levanta el mazo que tiene entre las manos. —. Soporte tus asquerosas caricias sobre su cuerpo, jamás lo habrías entendido. No podía dejar que algo tan esplendido como ella se acabara con un ser como tú. Debiste estar ahí para que miraras cuando sus hermosas joyas jades lloraban por mi causa…

Cállate... tensa la mandíbula… Maldito…

—Oh… — el solo hablar de Sakura lo ha llevado al estaxis, el orgasmo ha roto su alma en miles de pedazos. Disfruta de la sensación en sus huesos, deja que recorra hasta el más mínimo centímetro de su piel. —. Su hermosura quedara encapsulada para toda la eternidad… jamás volveré a perderla, y sus ojos ya no me miraran con miedo.

Hace fuerza en sus brazos y levanta el mazo contra la nuca de Sasuke. Abre los ojos de par en par. Sasuke ha detenido el golpe con solo una mano, puede ver las venas de sus brazos saltarse al usar tanta fuerza al parar el golpe. Escéptico se queda de pie.

—Ella no es tuya. — la voz de Sasuke es grave.

Deja al títere y se levanta con lentitud. En un veloz movimiento estampa toda la palma de su gran mano contra la boca de Sasori, este se llena de pánico. Sus piernas tiemblan al ver la mirada del Uchiha, tal vez el inesperado cambio de situación le está haciendo ver de un color rojo los orbes que antes eran negros.

Le quita el mazo, aprieta la cara de Sasori al grado que está apunto de arráncale el rostro. Con un poco más de fuerza lo azota contra el piso del escenario, su mente no escucha advertencias, su conciencia se ha ido ya hace bastante rato, su cuerpo actúa por sí solo. Un único sentimiento lo invade… odio y repulsión.

Sasori levanta sus manos e intenta zafarse del asfixiante agarre. Su cabeza vuelve a azotar, siente vértigo. Lo suelta, no por mucho tiempo. Sin darle tiempo a nada, patea la cara una y otra vez. La sangre del rostro de Sasori comienza manchar el piso, inultamente entierra sus uñas en los chamorros de Sasuke, el dolor de las fracturas faciales es insoportable.

—Muy divertida la sorpresa en mi departamento. — Sasuke deja la cara y patea el estómago. Un profundo gemido de dolor invade toda la sala. —. ¿Quieres jugar?

Se ha vuelto loco, eso es seguro. Sasori se encoje así mismo y trata de cubrirse del próximo golpe, no lo hay. Sus hinchados ojos miran la siniestra silueta de Sasuke, el pavor tensa todos sus nervios. Él solo lo está mirando con una expresión irreconocible.

—Juguemos, corre. — se aleja unos pasos del mancillado cuerpo de Sasori. El mazo descansa a un costado de él. —. ¡Que corras, mierda!

Su fiero grito lo levanta de un salto, casi de inmediato se doblega. Tienes costillas fracturadas de la sola patada que ha recibido. Mira con extremo miedo esos ojos rojizos, llenos de odio. Sasuke levanta la comisura de su labio y señala hacia un lado.

Sasori sabe que es una trampa, pero que puede hacer… se da media vuelta, y trata de ignorar las pulsadas y contracciones que da su cuerpo.

 _¡Pass!_

— ¡Ghyaa! — grita con todas sus fuerzas. Lágrimas comienzan a caer por su cara.

Sasuke mueve el mazo como si se tratara de un juguete. Apenas dio unos pasos le ha dado un golpe de muerte con el mazo en la rodilla izquierda. Se queda de pie a un lado del cuerpo tirado de Sasori.

— Usare cada uno de tus latidos para hundirte en tu propia mísera… — la voz de Sasuke es distante y fría.

Sasori reconoce esas palabras… se las dijo hacía apenas unas horas. Mira desesperado su rodilla, la tiene fracturada… mierda… se arrepiente de haber subestimado a ese chaval.

— ¿Qué debería hacer?... ¿Ah? — coloca el mazo aun lado de la cabeza de Sasori.

Levanta su pie, detiene la planta sobre la rodilla fracturada. Se jacta de los gritos de dolor que con desesperación salen de la boca sangrante de Sasori. Mueve su pie como si aplastara a una cucaracha, tal vez así sea. Siente bajo la planta de sus pies el tronar de los ya fracturados huesos.

— ¡Sasuke detente! — Shisui ha llegado, escucho los gritos descontrolados y se dio prisa en llegar. Lo toma del brazo y lo jala. —. ¡Vámonos!

No hace caso, parece que entre más lo jale más hace presión en la rodilla de Sasori. Se horroriza al ver el rostro de Sasori, casi esta desfigurado, bolas tiene por todas partes. Su mirada se posa en lo que esta tirado en medio del escenario.

—No puede ser… — comprende la actitud de su primo. —. Sakura.

Siente nauseas, mira a su primo. La expresión de Sasuke le asusta, debe estar sufriendo demasiado… Oh dios… Tiene que sacarlo de aquí antes de que pierda la cabeza por completo. Con fuerza en sus brazos abraza a Sasuke y lo aleja de Sasori.

— ¡Suéltame! — Sasuke ruge como un animal salvaje. Se desase del agarre de Shisui y lo mira con desprecio.

Shisui mueve sus manos tratándolo de calmar. —Escúchame… ya no puede moverse… vendrán las unidades y le daremos el castigo que se merece.

—Lárgate. — Sasuke pasa de Shisui.

—No…

 _¡PUM!_

Todo tiembla, ha explotado el techo sobre ellos. Shisui se mueve rápido y alcanza a mover a Sasuke, todo se llena de polvo. Estruendos surcan por todo el lugar, los pedazos de techo caen destruyéndolo todo.

Sasuke mira por encima del polvo y humo, Sasori tiene un control en sus manos, él provoco la explosión. El telón se prende fuego casi al instante.

— ¡Salgamos de aquí! — Shisui lo lleva a rastras bajándolo del escenario.

No puede quitar su mirada de Sasori, lo mira cómo se arrastra hasta el Títere de Sakura. La abraza, susurra algo y besa el lugar donde están sus labios. El telón cae sobre él.

Sasori recuerda el día que conoció a Sakura… — Juntos por siempre… bonita. — susurra y besa los labios de madera.

 _—Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _Sasori levanta su cabeza, una niña de nomas de diez años lo está mirando. Se limpia las lágrimas, hace unas horas le dieron la noticia, sus padres fallecieron en el accidente automovilístico, él iba manejando. Fue hasta ese puente para acabar con su vida._

 _—Debe dolerte… — Sakura saca de su pequeña mochila una cinta. —. Toma con esto ya no dolerá._

 _Sus ojos no caben en su cara, son grandes y tienen un color muy hermoso, jamás había visto algo como aquello. Mira la cinta, tiene caritas sonrientes. Quita el envoltorio y lo coloca bajo su parpado, ahí tiene abierto._

 _— ¿Cuál es tú nombre? — pregunta en un susurro el muchacho._

 _—Sakura. — responde con una gran sonrisa. El vestido rojo acentúa el color de su cabello. —. ¿Y tú?_

 _—Sasori…_

 _—Me tengo que ir… ¡Adiós Sasori!_

 _Embelesado mira la trayectoria de Sakura hasta que su vista ya no alcanza a mirar. Ese pequeño gesto le ha salvado la vida… siente un latido en su corazón._

 _—Es hermosa…_

Shisui baja las escaleras con velocidad, no ha soltado a Sasuke. Todo se está prendiendo como el mismísimo infierno. Esta apunto de cruzar la puerta para llegar al cuarto donde están las cajas, su cuerpo siente un tirón. Sasuke se ha detenido, su mirada está perdida en el suelo.

—Sasuke… vámonos… — intentar retomar sus pasos pero él no se mueve.

—Tengo que ir por Sakura. — susurra, levanta su mirada.

Siente un retorcijón en el estómago al oírlo decir eso. Shisui observa la mirada de Sasuke, no es el mismo, algo anda mal.

—Sasuke… reacciona… debemos irnos o moriremos quemados.

—No, tengo que ir por ella, aun esta allá adentro. — parece que ha perdido los estribos.

¿Habla de la muñeca?... Siente dolor al darse cuenta que a Sasuke le es difícil aceptar la realidad. Controla sus ganas de llorar y vuelve a jalarlo. No se mueve, otra vez… tampoco tiene resultado. Ahoga un gemido… No puede ser ¿Por qué dios permite una cosa así?... su cara se moja ante lágrimas de impotencia.

—Ella ya no está… — susurra con dolor. —. Se ha ido Sasuke… así que por favor para…

—Cállate. — Sasuke tensa la mandíbula. —. Tengo que salvarla.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Está muerta! — grita desesperado.

Sasuke siente una pulsada de dolor… «No» Ella está esperándome… lo siento en mi cuerpo. Se da la vuelta y sube las escaleras… tengo que ir… ella me necesita…

— ¡Joder, detente!

Shisui ve aproximarse el puño de Sasuke, siente un golpe en el estómago. Pierde el sentido, todo se vuelve negro alrededor.

Sasuke lo jala de los pies y lo introduce en el cuarto de cajas, cierra la puerta detrás. Tiene que salvarla, el prometió protegerla y así lo hará. No quiere estar en un sitio en donde ella… no este. Corre hacia las escaleras, sube a donde todo está siendo consumido por las llamas.

/*/*/*/

—¡Shisui! ¡Shisui! — Itachi da palmaditas en la cara de su primo. Abre los ojos aturdido trata de enfocar su vista.

Mira el cielo nocturno, está fuera de la bodega. Se sienta y se agarra el estómago.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunta confundido. Mira alrededor, solo esta Kakashi. —. ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Itachi chasquea la lengua. — Lo perdí… corrió gritando que había visto a Sakura. — mira hacia la bodega. —. ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Kakashi da dos pasos hacia un costado, alguien viene. El recuerdo del golpe llega como un balde de agua fría, Shisui se pone pie.

— ¡Allá dentro! — grita al borde de una crisis. —. ¡Sasuke perdió la cabeza! ¡Esta como loco!

Itachi mira hacia las llamas, ese lugar se está cayendo a pedazos. Su hermano… está... ahí…

—Sasuke…. — comienza a correr hacia la puerta.

Kakashi lo detiene tomándolo de los brazos. —. No puedes entrar.

— ¡No voy a dejarlo! — grita colérico. Se mueve tratándose de zafar. No lo dejara…no lo hará… se rehúsa a perder a su hermano.

— ¡No pude detenerlo! — Shisui no sabe qué hacer.

Itachi se suelta y corre _¡PUM!_ La onda expansiva lo lanza varios metros de la entrada. Kakashi y Shisui se cubren las caras, la cocina exploto. Ambos corren a socorrer a Itachi.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunta Kakashi.

Itachi no responde, sus ojos pican. Mira pasmado la bodega, las llamas pueden verse en el aire, el humo está llenando todo el lugar.

—Miren… — Shisui señala hacia un costado.

Todos miran hacia aquella dirección, Naruto trae en brazos a alguien. Se acercan a él, la mirada del rubio está perdida.

—Sakura- _chan_ … todo está bien.

Itachi jala la manta que cubre aquel cuerpo, siente una sensación desagradable por todo el cuerpo. ¡Mierda! Mira hacia la bodega.

— ¡Sasukeeeeh! — su fiero grito se oye por todo el terreno.

/*/*/*/

 _Cof… Cof…_

Cubre sus tosidos con su brazo, entrecierra los ojos, le es difícil ver algo con el humo. La explosión le provocó una pequeña cortada en un costado de la costilla. Se cubre la herida con su mano, está de pie en medio de los sillones del teatro. No ha despegado su mirada del telón que es consumido por las furiosas llamas.

Poco a poco los sillones tienen el mismo destino que el telón. Se acerca al escenario, ve una mano que sobresale de entre las llamas.

Es el títere, estira sus brazos e intenta alcanzarlo, no puede, las llamas no le dejan tocar esa mano. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... su corazón ha dejado de latir, no sabe si está vivo o ahora mismo está en el infierno. Sube al escenario, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo?... Mira la sangre de su palma…

 _~ ¡Está muerta! ~_

Su mente grita una y otra vez las palabras que dijo Shisui… ¿Es una mentira? Mira todo a su alrededor, el humo que está pegándose en sus pulmones le dicen la realidad. Es él quien se empeña en creer… que ella… es eso… mira la mano del Títere.

—La he perdido… — murmura. —. En verdad la he perdido… no llegue a tiempo…

Su ser se da cuenta de la situación, siente el vacío profundizarse en su alma. Se apega a la pared… joder… ¿Qué voy hacer?... se muerde los labios. Aprieta la herida de su costado, ni siquiera siente dolor. No quiere ser una cascara vacía… sin ella a su lado todo está perdido. Mira el dije en su muñeca.

Cierra los ojos, se deja llevar por el dolor que está reprimiendo con tanta fuerza. —Hmn… se siente más pesado dejar que los gemidos de su llanto salgan. Maldita sea… _~ Ella ya no está ~…_ se limpia las lágrimas con la mano libre. Dolor… siente dolor con solo respirar…

Las llamas comienzan a acorralar su cuerpo. No tiene fuerzas para huir, cierra en su puño el dije. Pega un puñetazo a la pared… ¡Quiero verla!... otro golpe… ¡Quiero verla! … solo una vez más, mira hacia el techo, el cielo oscuro es tapado por el humo.

—Sakura… ¿Por qué me has dejado solo? — pega con más fuerza… ¡Por favor… no me dejes aquí!

 _Toc_

Abre los ojos como platos, un sonido diferente a la destrucción del lugar ha llamado su atención, se gira y mira la pared. Da varios golpes… se oye hueco.

 _Toc_

El sonido del golpe ha regresado. Se aleja unos pasos y mira la desolada pared ¿Me he vuelto loco?... mira buscando el mazo, lo encuentra a un costado. Lo levanta y pega a la pared, de inmediato de hace un hoyo. Si estoy loco… no me detendré hasta agotar mis fuerzas. Una pequeña llama de esperanza acaricia su corazón.

Asoma su cabeza por el hueco, al fondo puede verse una luz. Se aleja y vuelve a pegar, una, dos, tres veces seguidas. Hace un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que su cuerpo quepa. Se pone en el límite, mira hacia abajo la distancia no es grande, deja caer el mazo.

 _Toc_

Salta, con un sonido sordo aterriza en el suelo. Observa hacia arriba, el humo comienza a escabullirse por donde entro. Una puerta, frente a él hay una puerta de acero. Levanta el mazo, la puerta sufre golpes catastróficos. Deja de usar el mazo, patea la puerta. Se abre. Es un pasillo, corre hacia dentro, no sabe a dónde lo llevara, a estas alturas ya nada importa.

Llega a otro cuarto, parece un consultorio, camina despacio mirando cada centímetro del lugar. Utensilios, cadenas, una camilla, parece que aquí es donde torturo a esas mujeres. Empuja el carrito con frascos y se petrifica.

Siente un tirón violento en el estómago. Se apresura a llegar, en una esquina, hay un cuerpo acurrucado. Bruscamente lo toma de los hombros y lo gira.

—….

¿Puede ser cierto?, ¿Esto es verdad? … ¿No se ha vuelto loco?

Mira la melena rosada, no, no, esto es real. Sus manos tiemblan, quita la venda que tiene en los ojos, quita la cinta de su boca. Oh… rayos…. Con fuerza estrecha el cuerpo al suyo, es…. Sakura.

 _Tump… Tump…_

Siente los latidos de su corazón apresurarse, ha vuelto a la vida. Sasuke siente un gran alivio… no es tan fuerte, un par de lágrimas caen mojando el rostro pálido de Sakura.

—Estás aquí… estás aquí… — repite una y otra vez.

Necesita sentirlo, necesita confirmarlo, toma el rostro de Sakura y pega sus labios a los de ella, la sensación acaricia toda su piel. Su autocontrol ha regresado, ya no se siente perdido ni confundido. Se levanta con Sakura en brazos, las cadenas que aprisionan sus brazos y pies crean un fuerte estruendo.

La deja en suelo y se dirige al pasillo, en segundos esta devuelta con el mazo. No se detiene, con golpes fuertes rompe cada una de las cadenas, los grilletes los quitara una vez estén afuera.

Sakura hace gestos débiles, con lentitud abre sus hermosos ojos. Sasuke no lo aguanta y vuelve a besarla, esta vez es correspondido.

— ¿Eres… real? — pregunta con un gemido ronco.

—Sí… — Sasuke besa sus mallugadas muñecas, ella rompe en llanto.

La carga, no le importa tener una herida en su costado. Sale al pasillo, corre en dirección contraria por donde vino, encuentra la salida.

Están en la parte trasera, la satisfacción llega como un placer afrodisiaco. Camina con pasos lentos, escucha sirenas y muchas voces, Sakura se acurruca a su cuerpo, se aferra a él como si pensara que no es más que un sueño. Divisa a su hermano.

Itachi lo mira al borde del colapso, teme ver lo que su hermano trae en brazos. Cuando Naruto llego, lo que traía era un títere de ella… Sasori drogo a Naruto con Gas lacrimógeno, por eso él creyó que era Sakura.

Sasuke se acerca, Shisui llega corriendo. Naruto se pone de pie y sale de la ambulancia, Kakashi se acerca a Itachi. Escépticos esperan ver lo que trae con él.

Sasuke se acerca y exhausto se deja caer de rodillas, por fin respira tranquilo.

— ¡Un doctor! — grita Itachi al ver a Sakura.

Naruto rompe a llorar, corre hacia ellos y los abraza con su cuerpo dando convulsiones por la emoción. Shisui aplaude conmovido. Kakashi asiente y da órdenes de que apaguen el fuego.

—Lo hiciste… bien hecho Sasuke. — creerlo muerto ha sido la peor cosa por la que ha pasado.

Sasuke vuelve a mirar los ojos aturdidos de Sakura, acaricia su rostro.

—Todo acabo… Sssh tranquila… — susurra al escuchar los sollozos de Sakura.

—Gracias por no abandonarme… — su voz es casi inaudible.

—Jamás lo hare… siempre estaremos juntos.

 _~ Lo juro ~_

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

Sé que les dije que no haría la continuación, pero es que la imaginación me invadió. Y Pum, ya tenía la otra parte de esta historia loca. Me he llevado una gran sorpresa al ver esos Reviews, pensé que no les gustaría, gracias por el apoyo. Verán un poco Ooc en Sasuke, espero comprendan pues imaginense creer que tu novia a sufrido una muerte atroz no es fácil.

Espero lo disfruten.

Besos y Abrazos Meh. 


End file.
